Swish and Flick
by Fiery-Ocean
Summary: Swish and Flick, Speak a bit and according to half of the nations, noting will happen. Until America and Canada end up in Hogwarts, courtesy of England, where they will learn a Swish and Flick of the wand will change their views forever. A Harry Potter/ Hetalia crossover. No pairings.
1. Journey to Hogwarts

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, bro."

A finger prodded someone's tan coat.

"Bro. Canadia."

A sigh.

"It's Canada. What do you want America?"

The personification of The United States of America (Or simply America) leaned back against the red velvet seats of the silver carriage (Read: Train) they were in, summer sky blue eyes twinkling with excitement that was occasionally blocked by sandy blonde hair that had the blessing of a cowlick.

"Can you believe I got Iggy to send us here?!"

The personification of Canada simply sighed in response, gesturing to his body, which now looked like one of 11 year old.

"I can't believe England actually shrunk us."

America frowned for a moment, looking over his own tiny body before nodding in agreement, whipping a burger out of his pocket. Canada blinked, shielding amethyst purple eyes for a second.

"America…Why do you have a burger?"

"Because I'm the hero, duh!"

Canada stared, alas looking away when America sank his teeth into the …snack. As Canada looked away, he noticed two people stood in the doorway, watching them.

"Um…Hi?"

Realising they were caught, the duo at the entrance smiled sheepishly under America's now calculating gaze and simple 'Who are you?' question.

They both were boys, but it was clear they weren't related. One of the boys was chomping greedily on what Canada assumed to be chocolate. Messy dark ginger hair that was clearly un-brushed stuck out in all places, close to hiding blue eyes full of a thousand different emotions that laid on light skin. The second, from what Matthew could see from his position behind the first, had jet black hair that was also messy, but in one of those ways that suited a person. Eyes deeper than emerald but lighter than snake's skin stared curiously at them.

Canada and America exchanged looks before turning to the people at the door. America repeated his question, which seemed to startle the both out of whatever trance they had been in before.

"Oh! I'm Ron Weasley…This is…Harry Potter."

America raised an eyebrow at the pause and Canada just _knew_ he was going to pester England about it later. The boys looked confused at their confusion, before Ron's eyes landed on Kumajirou, Canada's polar bear.

"Oh god…Don't tell me that bear ate Neville's toad."

Canada blinked.

"Eh?"

America however laughed.

"Dude, the hero would never let that happen! Wait, toad…?"

Harry stared at them, looking extremely confused. Then again he had a right to be.

Somehow or other, for a reason America refused to share with Canada, he had managed to convince England to allow them to go to Hogwarts school for witches and wizards. Canada wasn't sure why, just the fact America had dragged him along, leaving England a week to collect their supplies and allow them to find platform nine and three quarters, which had been…interesting, to say the least.

_~ Hetalia flashback. ~_

_"Um…Bro?"_

_Canada turned to his brother, struggling not to hate how scared he felt stuck in the body of an 11 year old. America apparently had similar thoughts._

_"I think we've lost Iggy."_

_Canada groaned. The duo were currently stuck in-between platforms nine and ten, looking for a nine and three quarters to no avail._

_"Great…Just great" Was the mumbled reply._

_America sighed, deciding to lean on the wall while they struggled to think on what to do. It was then that America fell through the wall with a shriek, causing Canada to stare for a brief moment before following through. Of course, staring at his brother sprawled across the floor caused him to laugh. Which America did not approve of._

_"I think we found Platform nine and three quarters."_

_~ Hetalia! ~_

"So um…Who are you?"

The brothers looked up at the question, exchanging looks before turning back to Harry and Ron

"Matthew Williams."

"Alfred F. Jones, though you can call me the hero! Hahahaha!"

"You two are brothers right? Why do you have different last names?"

Matthew frowned, looking over at Alfred who looked surprised at the dark expression on his brother's face, though the hint of desperation in those eyes told him everything.

"We…Don't like to talk about it…"

And like that the subject was dropped, leaving an awkward silence in wake.

"We should go…"

The brothers looked back at Ron and Harry, who smiled sheepishly,

"We were seeing if you knew anything about a toad…"

"Toad? Why would we know anything about a-"

But they were already gone.

Matthew turned to Alfred slowly who was laid back in his seat, legs crossed over looking like he didn't care. Matthew sighed, turning to the window and watching the world pass by.

"This isn't going to end well…"

* * *

**AN: So...My first crossover! Woo! This is going to suck, so I'm relying on you guys to help me out ok? I do have plans for this story but...Let's see where my mind takes us, si? Tell me what you think!**


	2. Blink of an eye, Sorting hat time

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 2**

Matthew sighed as he tumbled out of the train, shrieking a second later as Alfred barrelled past him towards a large man who was calling for 'first years'.

After a few seconds of staring, Alfred had latched his hand onto his brother's wrist and started dragging him through the crowd of people gathering in certain areas.

"Don't just stand there Mattie! C'mon!"

* * *

They had eventually found out where they supposed to be going after following Ron and Harry, who were now stood next to them as they stared at the boats on the lake, looking from Hagrid, to the boats, to each over.

"Were travelling by boat?"

Hagrid, a large (Which was to be expected of a half giant) yet cheerful man with messy dark brown (and slightly grey) hair that melded into a large beard , hiding fair skin yet avoiding his black eyes looked at them like they were stupid to not know. They probably were.

"'Course we are! How else do we get to Hogwarts?"

A young girl with light brown wavy hair raised her hand nearby, causing Hagrid to look up,

"We could go by carriage."

"Well…yea….But that's not for the firs' years, anyway! Hop on one! No more than four in a boat!"

He began dishing out instructions, leaving Alfred and Matthew to find a nearby boat and climb in along with Ron and Harry. All of them jolting in surprise as they began to move on their own.

"What do you think it'll be like?"

"I don't know…"

"I hope it's not scary, eh…"

"I wonder when we'll meet the ghosts.."

"Ghosts?" Alfred paled, "You're joking right?"

"No…My brothers mention them from time to time."

"You have brothers?"

"And a little sister."

There was a pause as Matthew and Alfred digested this information,

"Are there really ghosts?"

Matthew sighed, pausing only when he heard everyone gasp, they all quickly turned, staring in amazement at what they saw.

It was still quite a while away, but it was bigger than most of the castles any of them had seen in their lifetimes, which under the darkness they were encased in; highlighted oak coloured walls with traditional towers that sloped roofs of what looked like a deep indigo. If you looked closely enough, you could see the candlelight pouring out of small windows that dotted the sides.

It was beautiful.

"Wow…So this is Hogwarts…"

* * *

They watched the doors fling open with wide eyes, most unable to voice their amazement at the beauty of the inside of Hogwarts.

They had finished the trip not long ago, to be taken off Hagrid's hands by a tall, dark haired witch wearing snake green robes who lead them to the entrance of the hall. It had left them to discuss what was going to happen next, with Ron delivering the news of a 'test' that had a few people nervous, there was still murmurs spreading around before there was a shriek.

"MATTIE! GHOSTS!"

There was a sigh, as everyone turned to Alfred, who was currently hiding behind Matthew as a slim transparent silvery ghost laughed at the reaction.

"Alfred…Get off…"

"Nu-Uh, the hero has to protect you!"

Luckily, they were saved by the witch returning, calling the ghosts away and ordering to be followed, before she walked through the doors, leaving some terrified students in wake.

Nonetheless they followed the witch - who revealed herself to be Professor McGonagall - as she walked down the halls, taking in the floating candles and looking up at the bewitched ceiling, yet failing to ignore the hundreds of faces that watched them carefully.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat the me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat can't see

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave of heart,

Their Daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor's apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find there kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (Though I have none)

For I'm a thinking cap~!"

To most of their surprise, the people in the hall cheered as the hat finished it's song, most of the first years now looking less pale. McGonagall walked up, a large scroll in her hand, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and wait to be sorted."

And so it began.

* * *

**AN/: Another chapter done, I didnt expect to get so many awesome reviews xD. I am going to follow all of your advice even though it's impossible to please everyone. I suppose this is kind of a filler chapter...But yea! Gracias!**


	3. Introduced to Craziness

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 3**

"Granger, Hermione!"

Matthew and Alfred watched as the brunette from the boats walked up to the stool, like many others had before her and waited. There was a few moments pause before that hat suddenly yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was an eruption of cheers and applause as Hermione pulled the hat off her head, jumping off the stool and walking towards the Gryffindor table where she was greeted with hugs and handshakes.

Matthew watched silently, lost in thought until Alfred whispered into his ear,

"Dude, wont the hat like, see what we are?"

Matthew frowned, tearing his gaze away from the scene and turning to face Alfred, weighing the odds,

"It's possible, eh?"

They were cut off by a voice.

"Jones, Alfred!"

Alfred turned, grinning at Matthew before racing to the stool and placing the hat on his head,

_'I am the hero. I am the hero. I am -'_

_'Curious one, aren't you?" _Came a voice within his mind. America would've yelped if he hadn't known it was the hat.

_'What's so curious about being the-'_

_'You've been around for a long time. Seen many things to.' _The voice continued, ignoring America (Which he was not ok with)

'_Um…'_

_'Do not worry America. I sort, not spill secrets.' _America sighed in relief, they didn't have to worry. _' _

_Now, you are a very curious one, but very, very brave…I know where to put you…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was applause once again while Alfred grinned, taking off the hat and racing to the Gryffindor table where he was greeted by his other housemates. He struggled to catch Matthew's eye.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Alfred noticed some disgusted glances as a pale, blonde boy walked over to the hat with a smug look on his face, he sat on the stool and the hat was barely on his head when it yelled,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Alfred decided he didn't like him.

"Potter, Harry."

Alfred glanced up as the whole room fell silent, a tense fog lifting in the air, causing both Alfred and Matthew to wonder what England hadn't told them as they recognised the raven-haired boy from the train stumble awkwardly to the stool.

Everyone waited.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry grinned, taking the hat off his head and racing over to a very happy Gryffindor table where Alfred congratulated him on being in the same house as the hero, in the midst of everyone else's congratulations.

"Weasley, Ron."

Alfred and Harry looked up as Ron stood up to the hat with an expression torn between excited and petrified. There was a slight pause.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Applause once again filled the hall as Ron raced over looking relieved, quickly creating conversation with Harry. Alfred only leaned against the table, waiting for his brother's turn.

"Williams, Matthew."

Alfred grinned as he watched Matthew sheepishly walk over to the stool, noticing Harry and Ron watching as well.

_'Ah, another one I see.' _Came the voice inside Canada's head. It didn't take long to realise it was the hat.

_'Another what?'_

_'You're just like your brother' _Canada winced. _'Do not worry Canada, I am trustworthy, now let's see…Where to put you…You'd make a good Hufflepuff, loyal to those despite their actions to you but…It tilts in your favour.'_ Canada frowned. _'You know many things, more than you let on but there is a hidden bravery that has yet to be used…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Matthew sighed with relief as he leapt off the stool racing over to his brother who tackled him into a hug.

They waited until the sorting was completed, and the cheering was silenced by a tall man wearing half moon glasses with pure white long hair and an even longer beard. He grinned as he addressed the school,

"Hello! It is good to see faces both old and new, before we begin the feast I would like to say a few words, they are: Nitflick! Buzzle! Crack! Thank you!"

The first years stared. Everyone else seemed used to it.

"Now that the sorting is done, let us eat!"

The golden plates in front of them suddenly began to fill with food, causing Matthew and Alfred to stare at them cautiously. Harry noticed their discomfort,

"What's wrong?"

"Last time I ate some…English food….It wasn't heroic."

Harry stared. Matthew nodded with a cringe.

Sometime later, that involved Alfred eating his stash of hamburgers, the plates were cleared and everyone turned to the front of the hall again,

"Now that you are all fed and watered, I'm afraid I have to say a few notices to give you." Alfred and Matthew listened curiously, "First of all, the dark forest, is forbidden for anyone to go into. I have also been asked by Mr

Filch, the care taker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is off limits to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Alfred paled.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

Matthew face-palmed. This was crazier than a world meeting.

* * *

**A/N: Please...Dont kill** me** for putting Mattie in Gryffindor. It's just...I feel Mattie is actually brave. And we will be in this story...Hehehe.**

**Anyways! Moving on, I've realised the brothers have yet to meet Draco and most of the teachers, so the plot may be slow moving, speaking of plots. It will probably end up so it follows the Harry Potter plotline ****_AT_**** FIRST**** and then it moves into my own plot that will get the rest of the nations (some will come later dont worry xD) into the story and kicking ass.**

**Moving on, thank you ALL for your lovely reviews, my heart is filling with rainbows 3. I shall see you next time mon amis. Au revoir! Hasta luego!**


	4. First Experiences, Questions & Lessons

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 4**

Matthew and Alfred struggled to adjust to Hogwarts, despite everything they'd seen, this was new for them. Especially the ghosts for Alfred. Which he hated.

They were currently sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring into the fire without talking.

"Alfred?" Alfred turned to his brother, who still stared the fire, not looking up, "What's on your mind?"

"Huh?"

"I meant," Matthew looked up to glance at his brother sideways, "Why are we here?"

Alfred did the opposite of Matthew, staring into the fire, "Who knows?"

"Alfred…"

"Fine." Alfred leaned back into the chair, never taking his eyes off the flickering flames, "Curiosity I guess."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

There was no answer. Matthew stood up.

"You're going to sleep now, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok…Night Mattie."

"Goodnight Alfred."

* * *

When morning came, most of the Gryffindor's were gathered in little groups, spread out across the common room, ignoring the rays that slid themselves in through the curtains, highlighting one group in particular in the centre, the centre of most of the stares. Not that they noticed.

"So…What do we have first?"

The group had their schedule's in the middle of their circle.

"Well…First we have -"

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"We have potions with Slytherin…"

Three out of the five gathered groaned, well one of them didn't, but she still looked annoyed. The other two looked confused,

"What's so bad about that, eh?"

"Hahahaha! … What's so bad about that?"

Ron and Harry exchanged glances, before Hermione cut in,

"When it comes to the houses, most of the students have certain expectations. Slytherin are the worst, always end up to be evil and are always to bullies of the school. That's the house Draco went into."

"Who's Draco…?" The question was ignored, overpowered by Ron's interruption,

"Snape is head of Slytherin - He's the one with black hair glaring at us during the feast - He favours the Slytherin's."

"Wish McGonagall favoured us…"

Matthew watched with concern as Alfred sat up, raising an eyebrow, "So he likes his house better than ours...What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

The door flung open ,taking with it a small patch of dust that stuck to the ancient grey bricks as she the sound echoed off the pillars, causing a few students in their ancient wooden seats to jump as the wind caused a few of their flames to flicker dangerously.

They watched as a slightly tall man walked in impatiently, a dark black cloak fanning out behind him as he strode in, black hair that reached Snape's shoulders breezed at the speed he was going. He wore a long-sleeved shirt in a slightly lighter shade of black that fitted perfectly with the dark flares he wore.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations-" Alfred sniggered, earning him an elbow from Hermione, "In this class."

Snape spun on his polished shoes, spinning around almost elegantly as he faced the class from an angle, "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the exact science or art that is potion making, However. For those, select few -" Here he cut off to glance at Malfoy, whose lip twitched into an almost smile, "Who posses, the predisposition…"

Matthew watched curiously as Snape unfolded his arms, "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper to death."

The room was silent as everyone listened, captured by the words that ensnared them and Ron could already see the gleeful grin on Malfoy's face. Snape's eyes darted somewhere else,

"But then again…Maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of an ability which is so formidable that you feel confident to not. Pay. Attention." From where they were sat, Alfred and Matthew saw Hermione elbow Harry. Alfred knew how he felt. Until Snape edged closer, "Mr. Potter…Our new celebrity." Each word he was speaking was now deliberate and slow, as if talking to a child but more mockingly.

"What would I get if I added powder of asphodel to an infusion of worm wood?"

Alfred frowned, so did Matthew and Ron. Hermione had her hand held high as Harry simply stared, before shaking his head.

"You don't know? Well. Let's try again, Where - Mr Potter - would you look if I told you to find me bezoar?"

Once again, Hermione raised her hand as a few people gave her odd looks, this time Harry spoke.

"I don't know sir."

Alfred leaned over to whisper to Matthew, "There as expressionless as Iceland and Norway." Matthew nodded in agreement.

Snape continued like this, adding more and more questions that only Hermione could answer. Alfred frowned, trying to remember the reason he pestered England to come here. Oh yeah. That was it…

"Pity." Alfred looked up to see Snape's pitying expression filled with hatred and patronizing, "Cleary…Fame isn't everything."

The sound of a chair scraping the tiled floor caused everyone to turn to Matthew, who returned Snape's expression of hate, "Neither is picking on someone you're supposed to teach, eh."

Malfoy's smirk fell, Alfred looked surprised and Snape was recovering from a moment of speechlessness, "I beg your pardon?"

Matthew scoffed, yet Alfred knew his confidence was fading, "You heard me. Neither is picking on someone you're supposed to teach. Why say some people have an ability so to speak as to not pay attention when you're just wasting our time picking on one person."

Snape glared as Matthew remained standing, holding his ground. This time Malfoy spoke up, "Why, if it isn't a girl standing up for the Harry Potter. Looks like you're loosing you're manliness Potter."

Everyone jumped as Alfred stood up abruptly, "Say that again and soon you'll be the one called a girl. With the lack of your manhood to prove it."

"Mr Jones!" Alfred looked up with his own glare, but nonetheless sat down, grinning at the expression on Snape's face just in time to hear Matthew whisper, "Thanks."

The lesson continued, but both nations noticed Harry's grateful glance at them.

* * *

"Eye of rabbit, Haphrim hum, turn this water, into rum!" A sigh, "Eye of rabbit…"

Harry and Alfred turned to Ron with confused expressions, "What's Seamus trying to do?"

Ron put the book he was reading down as he leaned over so everyone could hear, "Trying to turn the water into rum. He actually managed to make tea yesterday!…But that was before it-"

**Boom!**

Everyone jumped in alarm, turning to face Seamus, which was where the flash of light had come from, only to see his area of the table covered in scorch marks on the wood, and a shocked Seamus staring at the now smoking glass of water. A few nearby people laughed as Alfred once again whispered to Matthew, "Imagine doing that to Iggy's tea." Matthew snorted, earning an odd look off Ron.

Hermione tried to wave the smoke away, before a sudden sound caused them all to look up, "Oh wow!" Ron cried, "The mail's here!"

Alfred, Matthew and Harry exchanged looks, "Mail?"

They watched as a white owl came flying through one of the windows soon joining a whole group of birds that flew near the ceiling, locating certain people before lowering and dropping packages and envelopes. Alfred and Matthew watched curiously as one of the owl's dropped a newspaper by Ron's table. He put it aside, choosing to open his envelope instead. Harry picked up the newspaper while Neville Longbottom opened a small box, bringing out a glass ball that was sealed by gold metal that carved its way around, highlighting the strange carvings on the glass.

"Hey look! Neville's got a rememberall!"

A few nearby people looked over curiously as Hermione was explaining already. "I've read about those! When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something..." She trailed off as the smoke inside expanded a crimson red.

"The only problem is. I can't remember what I've forgotten!"

Alfred blinked, "Maybe you forgot to create a hero that's more reliable than…that."

Hermione elbowed him.

"Hey Ron." Their attention was side-tracked as Harry nudged Ron. "Someone broke into Gringott's, Listen; Believed to be the work of dark magic -" Nobody notice Alfred shift at the mention of that, "of wizards and witches unknown, Gringott's goblins are looking into the breach and insists nothing was taken. The vault in question, 713 had in fact been emptied earlier the same day. That's odd… That's the vault Hagrid and I went to." The group exchanged glances, each slowly getting lost in their own thoughts, that was interrupted by two packages landing in front of Matthew and Alfred.

"Hey Mattie! We got something!"

"Eh?"

"What is it?"

"Open the letter first!"

They obliged to Hermione's order, opening the letter and reading it,

**Dear Alfred and Matthew,**

**Do not read this letter aloud. Or open the packages beforehand.**

**Seeing as the circumstances of our…nature and the fact neither of you came to Diagon Alley. I suppose now is the time to let you know the wands you currently have aren't real. I hope you didn't try anything. That means you Alfred.**

**In these packages - Which you must not open in front of other people - Contain you're wands specially for people… like us.**

**- Arthur.**

The two exchanged glances, before jumping at seeing Hermione so close to them as they lowered the letter,

"Well?"

Alfred paused, thinking of a cover story, "Hahahaha! It wouldn't be heroic if I told you!"

"…Why?"

"Because then you'd know my secret!" And with that, Alfred took both of the packages and letter, before quickly dashing off. They followed his leaving figure, before jumping at the sound of a new voice,

"He's never going to get used to us is he?"

They turned to come face to face with an old looking ghost Matthew hadn't encountered before. He'd ask later and decided to stare at the last spot he saw Alfred.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for updates! So...I'm still writing now, so maybe I'll update later.**

**With the direction Malfoy's going, he's going to have everyone against him later on xD**

**About Matthew's yelling to Snape, I can imagine him doing that because he's always in that position. At elast Alfred butt's in too. Another thing. The reason Alfred bought them there is probably going to be hinted at throughout the story. The wands they've gotten will be explained later.**

**Now. Reviews, *glomps everyone* I love you all for you're reviews, you guys are epic. For those who spoke about the 2p's and the FACE family, France isn't going to appear till...Probably the sequal I'm most likely to write. England will appear later on, and that's all I'm saying on that. For the 2p things, I have my own plot for that, that involves a mix of Alternate Universes. Keep an eye out for that ;)**

**That's all I'm saying... Au revoir amis!**


	5. Heroic Flying with a Dash of Regret

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 5**

The sun continued to shine as they stood on the luscious green grass, eyeing the broomsticks in front of them warily as a medium aged witch strolled in between the parallel lines the houses made.

"Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Madam Hooch…"

Madam Hooch had slightly spiky, messy pale hair that clung to her fair skin, yellow eyes sticking out the most despite her head lowered as she fit gloves on her hands. She turned to face everyone,

"Right then! Your first flying lesson, well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick."

Everyone obliged, still looking confused and nervous "Stick you're right hand over the broom and say 'Up'."

"Up!"

Harry's broom instantly shot up neatly into his hand, so did Alfred's as well as Matthew's, though his nearly hit Kumajirou, who had followed Matthew out onto the field. Hermione's rolled rather stubbornly on the grass, while Malfoy managed to retrieve his broom on the second try. Ron was still struggling, as were many others,

"With feeling!"

Ever so slowly, everyone began to retrieve their broom as the people who had theirs watched before Ron's shot up with alarming speed and whacked him in the face. Matthew jumped back in alarm as Harry sniggered.

"Shut up Harry!"

Alfred claimed a hero doesn't laugh.

"Now, once you've got, hold of your broom I want you to mount it. Grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off of the ground. Hard. Keep you're broom steady, hover for a moment then lean forward slightly and touch back down. Understood?" Everyone nodded, "On my whistle, three. Two. One -"

Everyone turned at a cry of alarm to see Neville's feet already off the ground and raising higher and higher,

"Mr Longbottom!"

"Neville what are you doing?"

"Come down!"

The cries of Gryffindor amused the Slytherin's greatly as they watched even Madam Hooch panic. Neville still flew higher and higher, until his broom shot off, and everyone followed it as it jerkily circled the nearby tower before turning into a nosedive near one of the castle styled walls before clumsily steering upwards, heading directly towards the class.

"Mr Longbottom!"

Everyone watched, before Alfred quickly grabbed Harry and Matthew's shoulder and pulled them out of the way as the rest of the class parted to avoid being hit by Neville's broom. They watched him fly past, before returning back into a group as it slid through the way they entered, swinging upwards and over the knight statue at the top.

Alfred was already getting on his broom and kicking off by the time Neville's cape had caught onto the knight's spear and left Neville without his broom. Everyone gasped, before a smaller group started shouting,

"Alfred! What are you doing!?"

Everyone watched as Alfred steered his broom up to where Neville's was hanging, the ripping of his cloak louder than ever. Just as he was about to fall, Alfred caught him, but the weight was too much for the broom and everyone watched as the broom collapsed and sank, causing everyone to stare as they both tumbled to the floor. Madam Hooch pushed her way through, "Move out the way, come on, move! Out of the way!"

Everyone obliged as Hooch raced over to them, Alfred looked fine and was currently struggling to help Neville up.

"Owowowowow!"

Madam Hooch frowned, beginning to help Alfred get Neville up, "Ooh. It's a broken wrist dear." She looked at Alfred, "Without you it could've been worse. But that was a foolish thing to do." Alfred didn't answer, so Madam Hooch tutted as she helped Neville up, taking a few steps away before turning to the group that watched them curiously, "Everyone is keep their feet firmly on the ground, while I take Longbottom and Jones to the hospital wing. Understand?"

The group had now formed into a semicircle, with Malfoy in the centre, throwing something in the air and catching it again with glee, "did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze," He held up Neville's rememberall "He would've remembered to land on his fat ass!"

As everyone laughed, Harry pushed his way through the crowd,

"Give it here Malfoy!"

"No! I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find."

Everyone watched as Malfoy mounted his broom, before allowing it to glide in a circle, causing the crowd to part as Malfoy grinned, flying up into the air. Matthew sighed, glancing over to where Madam Hooch had taken Neville and Alfred, "Honestly," he muttered to himself, "These guys are worse than France and England…"

"Who are you?"

He sighed, mumbling even quieter, "I'm Canada.."

He looked up just in time to see Harry whiz past them and Hermione glare after him, "What an idiot."

He couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you were confused about the Wands.**** Regular wands, in my mind do not work for the nations - This is because nations have a variety of branches that delve into more specific types of magic, including ancient ones. As most wands will be more modern and less likely to understand the nations, so seeing as England could not get these wands in time (They are alot more complicated, shall be explained later xD) he gave them fake ones. Then he sent the real nation wands over when he got them.**

**Reviewers, THAAANK YOOOOU! MERCI! GRAZIE! GRACIAS! DANKE! I'm glad i've stayed on you're happy happy side ^^ I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to keep the flying lesson seperate, I promiise! I will update later today. Pinkie promise.**

**For those who are confused about the use of different languages in my AN's, it's just a habit I have. *shrug***

**Hasta luego!**


	6. Seeking Dogs Seeking Clues

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 6**

"Have you heard?" The ghosts around Hogwarts were saying, "Harry Potter is the new Gryffindor seeker!"

Matthew, Alfred, Ron and Harry walked out of the room they had just been inside, granting them access to one of them outside corridors.

"Seeker? But first years never make the house team! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in…"

"A century!" Alfred glanced at Matthew who grinned sheepishly, "Arthur said it was like hockey…"

Ron's older brothers, Fred and George, the twins of the Weasley family came up behind them, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Well done Harry! Wood's just told us!" Harry grinned, nodding thanks at them, before Ron put in,

"Fred and George are in the team too. Beaters."

"Our job is too make sure you, don't get blooded up too bad. Can't make any promises of course, a rough game Quidditch!"

"Brutal, but nobody's died in years. Someone will go missing once in a while." The four first years steered out of the corridor and outside, still catching the last call of the Weasley twins, "But they'll turn up in a month of two!"

Harry suddenly looked a lot paler. Ron noticed, "Oh come on Harry! Quidditch is a good game!"

Alfred and Matthew turned as Hermione appeared behind them, an expression of awe on her face, the only person who hadn't noticed was Harry.

"I haven't even played Quidditch, what if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't make a fool of yourself." Everyone looked at Hermione, "It's in your blood."

At their confused looks, she steered them back inside the building and up to the trophy's corridor where she reached a glass case and pointed inside. Everyone leaned in to look,

"Wow…"

"Hahaha! That's so cool!"

"Harry! You never told me your father was a seeker too!" Ron exclaimed as they stared at the simple shield pin that was attached to the wood, the words 'Seeker; James Potter' etched into it.

"I…Didn't know…"

* * *

They all walked up the stairs, having decided to move on, Ron and Harry were talking at the front, Matthew and Alfred stayed behind by Hermione. They could still hear the conversation after all,

"Spooky, she must know more about you than you do!"

"Who doesn't?"

Their conversation was cut short as the staircase jerked, causing them all to cling onto the sides in alarm, "What's going on!?"

"Hahaha! The hero will solve this!"

"Have fun with that Alfred, the staircase's change, remember!"

They all remained silent as the staircase stopped, leading up towards a new corridor, "Let's go this way."

"Yeah, before the staircase moves again…"

They opened the door, only to be greeted by the smell of dust and oldness. A statue nearby was covered in cobwebs a century old and the room was dark as they entered,

"Does, anyone feel like were not supposed to be here?"

"The hero can be anywhere!"

"Were not supposed to be here"

"Eh?"

"This is the third floor, it's forbidden!"

They all jumped as one of plinths nearby lit up, burdening a flame that began to light up the room. They stared at it for a moment,

"Let's go!"

They turned to leave, only to come face to face with a scruffy looking cat, dirty patches of orange and brown highlighted against the candlelight "It's Filch's cat!"

They all backed off as Filch's cat yowled, and quickly they spun around and broke into a run, candles lighting their way as they passed "Quick! Let's hide through that door!"

They all raced towards it, Harry reaching it first and struggling to open it, "It's locked!" he slammed the handle against the wood.

"That's it! Were done for!"

"Not while the hero's here!"

"Oh move over!" Everyone moved as Hermione shoved her way passed, wand at the ready as she pointed it at the lock "Allohamora!" The lock glowed, before opening and allowing the door to swing open for them. Will a triumphant look, they all piled inside.

"Allohamora?" Ron questioned as Hermione leaned against the wall, breathing heavily from the adrenaline.

"Standard book of spells; Chapter 7."

Alfred almost instantly put his hands over their mouths, seeing as Harry and Matthew were silent, he didn't bother with them. They all listened carefully,

"Is anyone in here?"

There was a long tense pause before they could hear Filch calling to his cat and his fading footsteps as he walked away. The group sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness this door is locked…"

"It _was_ locked."

"And for good reason."

They all froze to look at Harry, who was staring ahead of them with an expression of terror, for there on the stony tiled floor was a three headed dog, slumbering peacefully with one of it's dark grey heads resting on it's paws.

They watched as all three heads began to lift, their amber eyes flickering open, quickly focusing on the five figures that had obviously found their in here. Each head growled.

"Ahh!"

One of the large paws turned to swipe at them as Ron, Harry and Hermione turned to run out, but Matthew wasn't fat enough, saved only by Alfred's 'hero senses' as he'd claim later as he grabbed his brother's shoulder and moved him out of the way, the two staring at where the paw had swung.

It didn't long for them to catch up to the other three where they all raced towards the Gryffindor tower,

"What in the world are they thinking?! Keeping a thing like that…Locked up in a stall!"

Hermione glared at Ron, "You don't use your eyes do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The hero was too busy protecting Mattie! … Um, you ok bro?"

The two paused from their argument to look at Matthew, whose eyes were still wide as a pale hand clutching Alfred's arm. They exchanged glances with 'the hero' who merely told them to continue as he tended to his brother.

"I wasn't looking at it's feet! I was a bit preoccupied with it's heads! Or maybe you didn't notice?"

"It was standing on a trapdoor, which means it wasn't there by accident," She informed them as they walked up the narrow, short, spiral staircase. "It's guarding something." She finished as they reached the top, Harry spinning around to face Hermione.

"Guarding something?"

"That's right. Now, if you two don't mind I'm going to bed, before any of you come up to a plan to get us all killed, or worse. Expelled."

"The hero wouldn't let them happen!" But Hermione had already stormed into the girl's room.

"She needs to sort out her priorities."

The three exchanged glances before nodding before turning to take themselves to bed.

"Mattie? You ok?"

Matthew blinked a few times, having finally come out of his shock and noticing they were back at the Gryffindor tower. "…Alfred?"

"The hero saved you Mattie!"

Before Matthew could react, Alfred had his brother in a tight hug, "Don't do that again…"

"Do what?"

"…If I hadn't pulled you out of the way…"

"Oh."

There was a moment silence, before Matthew frowned, pulling away from the hug and walking over to the bedside table, the letter from Arthur laid on top. "Mattie?"

Matthew folded out the piece of paper, glancing at the bottom to where more writing had appeared, "By the way, if you've read the newspaper. Gringott's is the place I got the money to pay for your stuff."

The brothers looked at each over, "Why would we need to know that?"

* * *

**A/N: ... I kinda hate how I've written this chapter, but at the same time I kinda like it...I kinda edited the three headed dog part xD Don't kill me! So, now I can finally start weaving in my own plot, at laaaast! Next chapter is Flitwick's class and the troll fight, which some of you have been looking forward too :3**

**Adios!**


	7. Trouble with the Trolls

**Ancient Incantations**

**Chapter 7**

Alfred and Matthew were currently sat in Professor Flitwick's class, sitting on one of the rows as they watched the dwarf as he addressed the class from atop a stack of books.

"Dude, whats the point?" Alfred asked as he watched everyone else concentrated expressions,

"Eh?"

"It's just a stupid incantation and flick of a stick, what's the point? What do they expect to happen?"

"But Hermione opened the door to the dog. And Seamus caused that explosion."

Alfred had no answer to that, so they began to join in as everyone began chanting "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Not much happened at first, Matthew - To most people's surprise - Had managed to lift the feather before it took on a layer of ice and floated away, while everyone else continued to struggle.

"Wingardium Leviosa! …Bro I don't understand how you managed that…trick." Alfred said, gesturing to the little pile of snow in the corner. The two were sidetracked by Ron's voice,

"You do it then, if you're so clever!"

They looked up, just in time to see Hermione raise her wand and chant with a swish and flick "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Everyone watched as Hermione began flicking her wand upwards gently, with it = allowing the feather to float higher and higher into the air. Professor Flitwick clapped in joy, "Oh look everyone! Miss Granger's got it!"

Matthew grinned, leaning over to mumble to his brother, "You were saying?"

Alfred huffed.

"Windgardileviosa! Wingardium levisoa!"

Flitwick turned in surprise as the sudden red light that filled up the classroom, causing everyone to turn to Seamus, who was staring at the scorch marks with wide eyes. Harry looked more disturbed, "I think were going to need another feather over here professor…"

* * *

"Dudes, where's Hermione?"

Neville leaned over the plates of golden foot to speak to Alfred, who had paused in his own feast to question the lack of the smart girl. Matthew looked up, catching sight of the pumpkins calmly floating above their heads,

"Parvati Patil tells us that she locked herself in the bathroom, that'd she'd been in there all afternoon, crying."

It was easy to see Harry and Ron's uneasy glance at each over, but before they could dwell on it, everyone turned as the great doors flung open, followed by a terrified scream as Professor Quirell interrupted the feast yelling, "Troll! In the dungeons!"

Dumbledore stood up as everyone stared at their Defence Again the Dark Art's teacher who stopped midway, letting out a small, "Just thought you should know." before collapsing into a dead faint.

Everyone glanced at each over before screaming in panic, racing out of their seats and towards the exit, "SILENCE!" which was quickly interrupted by Dumbledore's yell, causing everyone to freeze and look back. "Everyone will please, not panic!" Silence. "Now, prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories, teachers, shall follow me to the dungeons."

Percy was already leading Gryffindor out of the room, but Harry dragged Ron back, "What? … Where's Alfred and Matthew?"

"Hermione doesn't know! They must've gone to get her!"

Ron stared for a few moments, "Oh fine, let's go!"

Alfred and Matthew were currently skidding around the corner as Hermione wiped the last of her tears away from her eyes, shutting the stall behind her. She made to leave the bathroom, but paused at seeing some greyish, ugly feet. Freezing, she slowly looked up to find herself face to face with a troll.

Suddenly finding it a lot harder to breathe, she slowly backed away, finding herself against the stall before spinning around and retreating inside it, just as the outside door flung open and two gasps were heard.

She screamed as they yelled when the troll's club smashed against the wood of the stalls, causing them to collapse as Harry and Ron arrived, staring with wide eyes at the scene before them. They all caught sight of Hermione underneath planks of wood, hands covering her head protectively.

"Hermione!"

"Move!"

"The hero will save you!"

Obedient to their orders, she began to crawl underneath what was left of the stalls, covering her head every time the troll smashed against them, "Heeelp!"

Harry and Ron were picking up some of the planks and throwing it at the trolls head while Matthew struggled to keep his grip on Kumajirou.

"Hey!" Ron picked up a reasonably large plank of wood before throwing it at the troll's head, successfully hitting it's eye and causing it to turn "Pea brain!"

Thanks to the distraction, Hermione was able to crawl over to the taps, but the troll quickly caught sight of her. "Mattie don't tell Iggy about this!" Alfred yelled as he swerved his way around Ron and Harry before jumping up the troll's back, slamming his foot against the troll's head and causing it to smash against the wall before it could hurt Hermione.

"ALFRED!"

Matthew let go of Kumajirou, who raced over to bite the troll's leg and Matthew picked up one of the planks of wood before scraping it against the sink, chipping the wood before it looked like a hockey stick,

"What are you doing!?"

Alfred ducked as the troll swung it's club again, hitting most of the nearby sinks after it regained it's balance. From where he stood, Alfred grabbed Hermione's wrist and yanked her away as Matthew sliced the troll's back with his hockey stick, "Get away from them!"

Harry and Ron watched with wide eyes before Harry looked up and turned to Ron, "We've got to help them get away!" He cried as the troll once again kept the trio from reaching the duo,

"How do we do that?"

"…Trust me."

With no more explanation, Harry ran over to where the others were, running up the troll's back successfully and jumping off, clinging to the lampshade he had caught onto. The troll looked up, momentarily distracted and allowing the other three to run over to Ron and watch.

The troll raised it's club into the air, but Ron was faster, whipping out his wand and waving it, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

They watched as the troll lost it's grip on the club as it tried to swing. Only allowing it to stare with confusion before the spell wavered, and dropped the club on the troll's head. It began staggering backwards, causing the four to cry out and back away as the troll fell in front of them and Harry dropped down from the lamp.

They all stared at the troll.

"Is it…dead?"

"No…"

"Just knocked out, eh?" Matthew said as he picked up Kumajirou, who spat out something about scones and yuck.

"Dudes, how did the troll get in here?"

"Don't ask me, trolls are supposed to be really stupid."

They all turned at the sound of a sharp gasp, and stared wide eyed at McGonagall who stared back, Snape beside her and Quirrel lagging behind.

"Oh my goddesses…Explain yourselves!"

"Troll yucky." They all momentarily turned at Kumajirou, who looked rather serious in Matthew's arms.

"It's my fault Professor McGonagall."

"Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll I read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If they hadn't found me I'd probably be dead." Ron and Harry stared at each over with shock. Matthew and Alfred stood side-by-side refusing to say anything.

"Well…That was an incredibly foolish thing to do! I expected more rational behaviour from a girl like you Miss Granger! Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for you're serious lack of judgement." Hermione looked remorseful, but they was something in her eyes that said she didn't regret it.

Professor McGonagall turned to the other four, "As for you four, I hope you realise how fortunate you are. Not many first years can take on a troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points to Gryffindor…Will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck!" She finished before turning away and stomping off. Harry staring at Snape with suspicion.

"P-perhaps you w-wanna go…" Professor Quirrel said, beckoning them out, "M-m-might w-wake up a-anytime s-s-soon."

And so they retreated without another word, running back towards their dorms.

* * *

**A/N: So...I felt like I was sticking to the plot way too much, so I changed the troll fight slightly so that Alfred and Matthew could actually kick ass xD**

**Next chapter...I love. You will find out why when I update it.**

**So...I must thank you all for your motivation and your ideas...I LOVE YOU ALL! *group hug***

**Onto getting the next chapter ready *huge Denmark like grin***

**Edit: Finally sorted out the missing scene between the feast and fighting the troll. Sorry abou that :3 xD**


	8. Appearances and Disappearances

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 8**

They were currently sat at the great hall, getting prepared to watch the first Quidditch match of the season, Ron had fished out one of his books with the help of Hermione and were currently explaining it to Alfred, as Arthur had already informed Matthew about the game. Harry meanwhile, was currently playing with his food, much to the annoyance of Hermione

"Come on Harry, you need to eat!"

Harry stared at her, "I'm not hungry."

"…Good luck today Potter." They all looked up to see Snape, a strange expression on his face a he stared at them "Then again now you've proven yourself against a troll a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it against Slytherin."

His eyes shifted around the table before he began walking again, the five staring curiously at Snape's limp, "That explains the blood…" Harry said.

"What?"

"Blood?"

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so that he could try and get past the three headed dog, but he got himself bitten. That's why he's limping."

"Why would anyone go near that dog!?"

"The day of Gringott's break-in. Hagrid went to that vault and took something out of it, said it was Hogwart's business. Very secret. I think that's what the dog is guarding and what Snape wants."

Hermione began protesting, with the rest just staring off into space before the doors slammed open for the second time in a row. Everybody turned as it was threatened from it's hinges and a teenager stood there, fist balled and panting heavily as his darkened green eyes scanned the room, fiery red hair sticking to his head in his blue shirt before he stormed over to Matthew and Alfred,

"A troll! A DAMNED TROLL, WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING!?"

Alfred and Matthew exchanged looks as a few of the teachers all turned to Dumbledore,

"Mr Kirkland…"

"HOW DID IT EVEN GET INSIDE? WHAT WAS YOUR FRIEND EVEN DOING IN THERE?! YOU ARE SO LUCKY, YOU GUYS KNOW THAT!?"

"Mr Kirkland."

"YOU COULD'VE DIED! IT'S BAD ENOUGH ARTHUR'S GONE MISSING ANYWAY BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO AND TACKLE A GOD DAMN MOUNTAIN TROLL! HE WOULD'VE KILLED YOU HAD HE FOUND OUT! I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU NOW I'VE FOUND OUT! BLOODY HELL, THAT WAS EVEN MORE IDIOTIC THAN GILBERT EATING ARTHUR'S _COOKING_!"

"Mr Kirkland!"

The red-head looked away from the wide eyed expressions on Alfred and Matthew's face to turn to Dumbledore, who was stood up and walking to them.

"Dumbledore."

"Alastair, you can not just wonder in and yell at fellow students for protecting their friend."

"One, yes I can. It is _my_ territory. Two, I can yell all I want, I don't get to at our meetings. Three, my wee brother's gone missing, and I'm betting these two!" He spun to glare at Matthew and Alfred, "Had something to do with it!"

"… Iggy's gone missing?" Alfred squeezed out. Alastair just leaned in,

"We'll continue this later. Canada. America." He hissed the last two words out. "But you're explaining everything later. Everything."

And without another word, Alastair nodded at Dumbledore before walking out of the hall. Alfred turned to Matthew,

"Dude, how did Scottie know we were here!?"

They were cut off from a loud screech of an owl that dropped a broomstick in front of them. They stared at it.

"It's not for us is it?"

"But I never get mail!"

"Let's open it!"

That they did, to reveal a broomstick that was embroided with gold and a healthy looking oak.

"It's a broomstick…"

"That's not just any broomstick! That's a nimbus two thousand!"

Alfred stared at it for a moment, "After the Quidditch match, can we borrow that?"

"…Why?"

"Because Alastair is going to murder us. And a hero needs to survive."

* * *

The small stadium for the Quidditch match was filled with people from all houses that were wrapped up in scarves and hats, waving banners or small flags that reminded two certain people of a certain Italian…

Alfred and Matthew watched as the two teams took their formations, making two semi circles that formed a full circle out of both of the teams, the seekers hovering above and watching carefully.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season! Today's match is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game!"

"Now I want a nice clean game. From all of you." Madam Hooch said as she stood next to the rattling box which she kicked slightly to open. Two large heavy looking balls flew out almost instantly, followed by a tiny golden ball with large wings. Alfred looked at Ron,

"The first two balls you saw are Bludger, they try to take anyone off their brooms. Fred and George, are our beaters and along with the Slytherin beaters, will protect their team using those bats."

This time Matthew chimed in, "The golden ball is called the snitch. The team seeker, in our case Harry, has to catch the seeker to end the game. Catching it provides you with a hundred and fifty points."

They turned back to the game as Hooch picked up a larger ball that looked slightly lighter. This time Hermione explained,

"That's the Quaffle. The rest of the team has to try and get the Quaffle through the hoops to win ten points. The keeper, who is Wood for us, has to protect those hoops."

They looked up again as Hooch raised the Quaffle into the air, "The Quaffle is released…And the game begins!"

The two seekers rose into the air as the others piled to catch the Quaffle which a Gryffindor caught before swerving his way past the sudden chaos quickly dodging and ducking towards the hoops, a Slytherin narrowly missing the crowd trying to put off the Gryffindor. They watched as she swerved upwards and threw the ball into the hoop. 10 points.

"Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!"

Harry grinned fist pumping the air with a cheer, before quickly grabbing onto the broom as a Bludger narrowly missed him.

"Slytherin now in possession of the Quaffle, passed to Captain Flint!"

They watched as Flint kicked a nearby Gryffindor with an ugly smile on his face, Alfred growled, "Gee, Ivan much?"

Flint threw the ball, just about to get it in before a flash of brown blocked it's path and sent it downwards. Oliver Wood gave Flint a little smirk as the Gryffindor's quickly scored once again.

"Gimmie that!" Flint cried as he took a bat from his team-mate after Wood blocked another throw. He quickly whacked an incoming Bludger which hit Wood directly, causing him to fall off his broom and onto the ground. Slytherin's laughed while everyone else gasped.

Without Wood, Slytherin was able to score 20 points as Harry watched in annoyance while more of his team-mates went down. Something whizzed past Harry's face, and he quickly focused on it before racing towards it, ducking a Bludger only to yell out in alarm as his broom began jerking, flipping him around as it tried to throw him off.

"What's going on with Harry's broom?"

A few peopled looked up as Harry clung onto his broom with his hands and knees as the broom jerked and twitched.

"There!" Alfred cried, pointing into the stands, "Look at Snape!"

Hermione did, focusing on Snape who was staring intently at Harry's broom, mouth moving,

"It's Snape! He's jinxing Harry's broom!"

"What do we do?"

"Leave it to me!"

Hermione quickly ran off, closely followed by Matthew who tugged on her shoulder, they looked up to see Harry clinging onto his broom, "Hermione stop! We won't be fast enough!" They both ducked as a Bludger whizzed past them, "What's the spell?"

Hermione stared at him, "Lacarum Inflamaray…"

Matthew nodded, before racing to the where the wooden planks parted, as they were now beneath everyone. He kept his eye fixed firmly on where Snape was and watched as a sudden troupe of Gryffindor and Slytherin's flew in front of their view,

"Now!"

"Lacarum Inflamaray!"

A ball of fire shot out of Matthew's wand, hidden in the midst of the Quidditch players before it flew past them and into the opposite stand, successfully catching fire to Snape's cloak. "We did it!"

They watched as everyone began to panic, Snape forced to look away as he struggled to stomp the fire out. Matthew felt sympathetic for Quirrel, who had been shoved aside in the midst.

With the lack of jinxing on the broom, Harry was now able to haul himself back on, to the delight of the cheering crowd, with the snitch in sight, he quickly darted after, joining the Slytherin seeker who rammed into his side, their mini war disrupted by the snitch taking a nosedive which they quickly followed. Flint stared at Harry as the snitch gave no sign of drawing upwards, so he quickly steered away.

Harry simply followed the snitch before placing his feet onto the wood of the broom and hauling upwards, now in level with the snitch and hovering over the ground, he quickly stood up, careful to keep his balance as he leaned forward, taking a step forward, unbalancing the broom and causing it to tilt and Harry to fall off.

Harry stood up, hands over his stomach and suddenly jerking forward,

"He looks like he's going to be sick…"

They all gasped as something golden flew out of Harry's mouth and into his hands, the little ball resting their peacefully as it fluttered it's wings.

"He's got the snitch! Harry Potter receives a hundred and fifty points for getting the snitch!"

Madam Hooch finally flew in, blowing her whistle and declaring, "Gryffindor wins!"

Ron and Alfred grinned as they jumped up and down while below them, Matthew and Hermione hi-fived.

Harry simply stared at the snitch for a while, before raising it into the air for the others to see while the Slytherin's mourned their loss, Draco burying his face in his hands.

Matthew turned, eyes widening as he spotted a familiar red head staring at him from beneath the opposite stands, clapping with a grin on his face, but with a strange look in his eyes that was drowned out by the chants from above.

"Go! Go! Gryffindor! Go! Go! Gryffindor!"

* * *

**A/N: I love it so much xD, my first time writing Scotland in any shape or form and I cant stop grinning at this rant xD. But...Iggy's missing! *grins***

**Zantetsuken Reverse, I'm sorry xD I was like, so excited about writing the troll fight I guess I forgot a few things, if anyone wants something specific added that I missed during the previous chapter just review or pm me and I shal try add it in some way or another next chapter!**

**By the way, dont expect Alfred to stick up for Matthew all the time...I'm pretty Mattie can kick ass for Alfred when he wants too xD. And for of you who were asking about other characters, well. here ya go, have Scotland xD. Scotland shall sum a few things up next chapter (Including Iggy's disapearance and the wands) And dont kill me for twisting the whole, set Snape's cape on fire thing xD. I didnt want to stick to the plot again, and it was one of the only ways to prevent Mattie and Alfred acting like background characters in this chapter. I'm going to shut up now xD *glomps everyone***

**Hasta luego!**


	9. Explaining Suspicions

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 9**

"Now, why would Snape try jinxing Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked as they exited the castle area of Hogwarts, walking towards Hagrid's hut.

"I don't know. Why would he try and get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?"

"Which should be replaced by Guardian-man!"

Hagrid ignored Alfred's statement, looking at the five kids walking alongside him, "Who told you about Fluffy?"

Most of them did a double-take. "Fluffy?"

"That thing has a name?"

"Well, of course he has a name he's mine! Bought him off a Irish fella down the pub last year" This statement caused Matthew and Alfred to exchange looks, thankful Alastair wasn't nearby to hear. "Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the.."

"Yes?"

"…I shouldn't have said that - No more questions! That's top secret that is!"

"But Hagrid!"

"What Fluffy is heroically guarding, is going to un-heroically be stolen -"

"By Snape!"

"Come on now. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one!" Hagrid looked at Hermione, "I've read all about them, you've got to keep eye contact and Snape. Wasn't. Blinking."

"Exactly."

Hagrid sighed, before leaning closer, taking on a more threatening tone, "Now you listen to me. All five of ya, you're meddling in things that aren't to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What Fluffy's guarding is strictly between Dumbledore, and Nicolas Flamel."

"Nicolas Flamel?" The five exchanged excited looks as Hagrid realised his mistake.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that.."

They watched Hagrid walk away muttering the same thing, "Nicolas Flamel…Who is he?"

"…I don't know…"

They were interrupted by Alastair waltzing over to them, a huge grin on his face as he located them, "Alfred! Matthew! How good to see you again!" His tone instantly turned icy, "Time to talk. In private."

With worried glances, Alfred and Matthew reluctantly parted from Hermione, Ron and Harry, who watched them leave sympathetically.

"I just realised something…"

"What?"

"Back when Alastair first yelled at them and Dumbledore tried to stop him, he said this was his territory. It's not possible, he's just a teenager. What's also funny is that he knew Dumbledore and Matthew and Alfred…"

"Maybe it's a family thing?"

"Why a family thing?"

"Well…Alfred and Matthew are brothers…Right?"

Hermione groaned 'Impossible,' she thought.

* * *

The three were currently sat in a clearing empty of human beings, where they could talk freely. "Right then." Scotland said, leaning back against a tree. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"What d'ya mean, what's going on?"

"You're both in _my_ territory, at _my_ school for wizards and witches. Ya can actually do magic and me lil' brothers gone missing!"

America stood up shortly, "Listen here Scotland! Of course we can do magic, were _nations _we all have a magical community and for gods sake, me and Canada grew up around England and his magic! We just chose to hide it after our people decided to kill all witches and wizards off! We're here, because I pestered England to bring us here and what is this about Iggy going missing?!"

There was a small pause as Scotland registered America's rant. Canada simply watched the two, hiding half of his face behind Kumajirou.

"You mean who knew? About magic this whole time!?"

"…Maybe."

"Who are you?"

"..I'm Canada…"

Alfred relaxed, allowing himself to fall onto the grass, "So...What's this about Iggy missing?"

"Well. When I was last visiting my lil' brother, there was this cat he never seemed to see. It had his eyebrows, so I thought they were connected. Just recently Wales called me up and was saying that Artie wasn't there for their meetup for something or other." Scotland paused, making sure both nations were listening, "We went in there and the place was a mess, all the fae were pretty spooked too. Said something about dark magic."

America looked a lot paler. Scotland sighed, "I'm guessing this means you have no clue then?" The duo tilted their heads, answer enough for Scotland, "I guess I've got a lot of explaining to do."

"First of all, bring out the wands Artie sent you. Canada, yours of course, is maple. But it's not any ordinary maple, oh no. Inside that maple, a phoenix fire charm has been woven into it. It's five and three quarters inches and inside is a single unicorn hair wrapped around a dragon heartstring, with covers a bit of druid bone. That stone at the top is citrine, got it?" Canada nodded, now looking at his wand more curiously,

"America, yours is made of ancient oak with ebony dashed in, no fancy charm on yours," America pouted at this, "Yours is six and an eighth inches with a core of a Kelpie hair also wrapped around a dragon heartstring, but in the centre is a lil' bit of ebony stone and moonstone, got it?" America nodded, before asking one of his most important questions,

"Why are you doing this?"

He was ignored as Scotland continued, "Also, to sum up the whole Harry Potter thing, he lived against a curse casted by Voldemort, also known as the Dark Lord. Go to the library for the full story. Ooh, and, please tell me how you got around to fightin' a troll?"

America and Canada frowned, "Well…Ron said a few mean things that Hermione heard -"

"So she was in the girl's bathroom all afternoon, -"

"And wasn't there at the feast, when Quirrel came in yelling troll -"

"We figured she had no idea and chased her."

Well, at least Scotland didn't kill them,

"Ok…Oh and one more thing."

The two nations looked up from their wands with raised eyebrows, "Give Malfoy a kick up the arse for me?"

America sniggered, "You got it!"

Scotland grinned, "Then my work here is done." He stood up, giving a mocking bow which America returned once he stood up too. America than turned to leave, but Canada, hesitated, turning to Scotland.

"Why _are_ you doing this?"

Scotland paused, his grin turning more serious, "Maybe because as much as I hate to admit it. We all care about our lil' bro. So I'm doing this for him."

Canada nodded, turning to watch up with America when Scotland spoke up again, "Oh and Canada?"

Canada turned.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll make sure that death becomes your biggest desire."

* * *

**A/N: I don't overally like this chapter...But I love the ending xD. Oh, and you got a little partof the wands explained, there is more to them... *I-Know-Something-You-Dont grin***

**Yes, Iggy has gone missing. Oh gods no, whats going on...Wel...I cant tell you, that'd just ruin it. Sorry xD Oh, and the golden trio are starting to get suspicious, good one Scotland.**

**Reviews, followers, favs ... I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUUUUUUUCH! *throws cookies and cakes and pasta everywhere*You guys are epic and...and...Here's some more cookies! Um, actually moving on, I just starting reading the Harry Potter books, and everyone seems to copy most of the stuff word for word...So, if anyone has any ideas that will prevent them, I shall take them into consideration, because knowing me, I'll end up doing the same some point or other. Cuz I'm using the movie more than the book, and then it slowly move into my own plot. Yaaay! xD On another note, I have a few plans for the other nations, but who do you want to appear? And how? Im curious. I'll stop rambling now...**

**Ciao!**


	10. First Snow, First Uses

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 10**

When Alfred woke up, it was too a surprisingly loud Matthew staring out of the nearby window, joy written clearly on his face as Harry woke up.

"Maattie….let the hero sleep…"

"But it's snowing! It's snowing!"

Harry bolted upright, "It is?"

"Yes! Look!"

A few minutes later, Alfred had been forced out of bed by an angry polar bear that didn't appreciate Alfred sleeping in on the first now. It was unfortunate Ron was sniggering at Alfred sprawled on the floor and a polar bear glaring at him.

Eventually, once Matthew had decided to save Alfred from his pet, they were all stood by the large window, staring out at the blanket of white which covered Hogwarts.

"It's…beautiful."

Matthew grinned, before grabbing the handle to the window and opening it.

"Um…Mattie? What are you doing?"

Matthew didn't answer, walking over to Hedwig's - Harry's owl - cage and picking it up, handing it over to Harry before picking up the cage by Alfred's bed (It was the owl that sent them Arthur's letter. They were currently taking care of it seeing as Arthur was currently missing.)

Harry stared at Matthew curiously, "What are you doing?"

Matthew only opened the window fully, causing a blast of cold air to wave its way through the room as Matthew raised the owl's cage before flicking the door open, Harry following shortly after. They watched as the two owls escaped from their cages and flew up into the air, soaring over the beautiful sight of Hogwarts. Alfred grinned from where he was stood, Ron finally joining them beside the window.

* * *

Hermione pulled her suitcase, packed with her things beside her as she walked through the corridor, avoiding the little groups of people walking past her, as she approached the doors to the main hall, where those staying were currently occupying themselves. At the end of the Gryffindor table, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were staring at a chess board with concentrated grins while Alfred watched silently, Matthew was a little further back, watching a little box and jotting into a book every so often. Hermione walked over to them.

"Knight to E5."

They watched as the correct piece slid over to the position Harry had ordered, leaving Ron to examine the board curiously, Matthew putting away his little box to watch the game alongside Alfred. Ron suddenly grinned,

"Queen to E5"

They all watched as the Queen stopped before the knight, steeping out the chair she was sat on before grabbing it and swinging it, smashing the knight rather neatly.

"That was totally barbaric!"

Ron grinned, looking at Hermione, "That's wizard's chess for ya!" He glanced at Hermione's suitcase, "I see you've packed."

"I see you haven't."

"Change of plans," Ron leaned back slightly, though careful not to fall backwards, "My parents decided to go to Romania to see Charlie. He's studying dragons there."

Alfred stared at Matthew with a raised eyebrow.

"Good, you can help the others then -"

"Alfred and Matthew are staying?"

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Well duh! The hero has to protect the school from…Fluffy…"

"And…You kind of heard Alastair. Our brother's gone missing."

Hermione shook her head from Ron's stupidity "There going to look in the library for things on Nicolas Flamel."

"But we've looked a hundred times!" Ron and Alfred stared at each over in surprise, the moment cut short by Hermione leaning onto the table,

"Not in the restricted section." She then moved away, turning around and leaving with a "Happy Christmas" thrown over her shoulder. The four looked at each over,

"I think were a bad influence on her."

"Hahaha! It's the villain whose the bad influence!"

* * *

It was snowing once again when Harry was roused from his bed by numerous shouting downstairs,

"Harry, wake up!"

"Hahahaha~!"

"Don't be so loud…"

Confused, Harry sat up, putting on his glasses before noting all the decorations, "Oh yeah.."

He threw the covers off with sudden speed, racing outside the door to the entrance to the common room, where Ron, Alfred and Matthew were stood, staring up at him,

"Happy Christmas Harry!"

Harry grinned, "Happy Christmas guys…Ron, what are you wearing?"

They all turned to Ron, who was currently wearing a dark blue knitted sweater with a golden glittery 'R' written on, "Oh, me mum made it. You've got something too!"

Harry's eyes widened, "I've got presents?"

"Hahaha - Wait, you've never had presents before?"

They watched as Harry ran down the steps, ignoring Alfred's question as they all gathered underneath the tree. Ron sat on the table, picking up some sweets and eating them as the other three dug out their presents.

"Hey…Alfred?"

"Hm? Yea bro?"

"Is this a new hockey stick?"

"Hahaha! Duh! Hey!" Alfred cried out as he tackled by his brother, "Wait, is this a glove? Mattie, why do I need a glove."

"Put it on."

"What?"

Matthew didn't answer, detaching himself from his brother and walking over to one of the windows, opening it and causing Ron to curse as snow began building up, "The heck Matthew?"

They all froze upon hearing a bird's call, far too loud to be a small bird. Alfred's face lit up with shock and joy as he put on the leather glove, "You didn't!"

The statement was answered when a bald eagle flew through the gap, Matthew shutting the window as soon as it entered and glided over to Alfred's hand. He stared at it with a huge grin, "Mattie, you are epic!"

Ron and Harry stared at the eagle with wide eyes as Kumajirou padded over, "Who are you?"

The eagle cawed in response.

"Wow…Hey Harry! What've you got?"

They all gathered around Harry, who lifted his present, which was wrapped in light blue paper, a little note attached to it, "You're father left this in my possession before he died. I think it's about time it was returned to you, use it well….There's no name."

"Who cares? Just open it!"

Harry did so, revealing a cloak of silky material, the colour of the deepest blue, they all stared at it in surprise, "Let's see then! Put it on!"

Harry did so, grabbing the ends of the cloak and draping it over himself, causing them all to gasp as whatever the cloak covered, vanished.

"Woah!"

"…eh?"

"Hahaha! That's so cool!"

Harry looked down, "My body's gone!"

"I know what that is!" Ron cried, putting his sweets on the table and standing up, "That's an invisibility cloak!"

Alfred stared before mumbling, "Something tells me this was planned…"

"…I'm invisible?" Harry looked relieved, spinning around a little bit,

"They're really rare." Ron picked up the note, "I wonder who gave it to you…"

"There was no name," Matthew pointed out, interrupted by Alfred,

"It just said...'Use it well'"

* * *

Had anyone currently been in the library that night, they would've been surprised by the opening of the door and a floating lantern that followed it.

Harry calmly walked over to the restricted section, Matthew following close behind (He was allowed to come after Alfred inputted Matthew's invisibility)

"Here." Harry put down the lantern as Matthew reached up and grabbed one of the books, Harry took off his cloak, edging closer to Matthew as he opened the book. One of the pages suddenly sprang forward, bearing a face with it's mouth open wide in a very audible scream. They slammed the book shut and put it back quickly. Staring at each over in surprise,

"Whose there!?"

"Uh oh…"

The two stared at the entrance to the restricted section, Harry snatching up the invisibility cloak , causing the lantern to clatter to the floor before Matthew could catch it.

They skidded around one of the bookshelves, meeting the centre of the library where a globe was placed in front of a desk, the door was opening, allowing a increasing shaft of light in, "I know you're in there."

"Put it on! Quick!"

Harry quickly draped the cloak around them both as Filch walked in, his own lantern held high as it highlighted his wrinkles and ugly yellow teeth.

"Who is it!? Show yourself!"

The two walked closer to the exit, backing into one of the bookshelves as Filch walked past, not even glancing in their direction. The two nodded at each over, before racing out the library and into the school halls, not risking taking the cloak off.

* * *

**A/N: Wow...10 chapters, that like. Record for me xD. This is probably the end of daily updates so I can add my own plot and little things in. So, Alfred's lovely eagle is here, good job Mattie, do you think the eagle should have a teeny role in this? Are there any other pets/animals you want to see? Review or pm! I love hearing your opinion!**

**In all honesty, I love this chapter. I can just picture them all outside the window watching the two owls, and the shock on Ron and Harry's face at Alfred's eagle. Time to add my own little plot in, again *grins***

**I'm so happy you guys approved of Scottie's appearance and the last chapter. You have no idea how much it means to meeee! Some of your last reviews made me laugh. I'm not joking, I was telling everyone in my roleplay group about Sealand going to Hogwarts. We all laughed. Alot. xD. Now...Mirror of Erised next, si? :3**


	11. Mirror of Desire, Mirror of Darkness

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 11**

The duo jumped back in surprise as something black blurred their vision as it smashed into the wall they were nearby. They repressed their gasps as Snape held Quirrel near neck point.

"You don't want to make an enemy of me, Quirrel."

"T-t-w-w-what d-do y-y-you m-mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Snape paused, glancing over his shoulder and directly staring at Harry and Matthew, who clamped their hands over the other's mouth. They backed away to avoid having the cloak revealing them as Snape reached out, but grabbed nothing. He turned back to Quirrel,

"We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie."

The private conversation was interrupted by Filch and his cat, holding up the broken lantern for them to see, "Look what I found, in the restricted section. It's still warm, which means there's a student fresh out of bed."

Snape and Quirrel quickly ran off, leaving Harry to sneak into the room nearby and take the cloak off, sighing with relief.

"We did it…"

He paused, scanning the room and the cloak, which lay on the stone floor. "...Matthew?"

Alfred was right about Matthew's invisibility. He hadn't even noticed him vanish.

* * *

Matthew stared at the strange cat walking ahead of him, he hadn't even known cat's were able to do magic, but here he was, walking behind the cat like a slave, "This sucks…"

The cat appeared to be a Scottish fold, bearing the same bushy eyebrow that England had, as well as the same, deep emerald green eyes. There was a light orange spot over it's left eye which matched it's tail.

Matthew was only unnerved as they reached a door that was a few floors below where he had left. "Eh, where are we going?"

Of course there was no answer as the door opened.

* * *

Harry sighed as he scanned the room, only able to hope Matthew had gone back into the common room as he viewed the dusty cobwebs that scattered the grey stone walls and pillars. It looked like the third floor corridor squeezed into a cube.

What caught his attention, was what appeared to be a mirror in the corner, a weary bronze frame adopting the style of a throne hung over the reflecting glass. Harry walked over to it, confused.

There was a small denting in the frame, craved into it what looked like a bunch of gibberish…

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on woshi?"

* * *

Matthew stared at the corridor they were in, the stone no longer grey or brown, but a foreboding black. He watched as the cat walked over to the end of the corridor, in which a huge dark green door bore thousands of different carvings. "What the…?"

The cat stopped before the door, before pointing it's tail to a small hole, which could easily fit a small stone it, observing the door, there were lots of these little holes which were hidden in carvings of dragons and runes, but only the one the cat had pointed to had a little lime green glow, he frowned in confusion.

After seeing that Matthew had spotted the holes, the cat then bit into Matthew's trouser leg, causing him to yelp as the cat dragged him off over to the side, where on the wall, hung a mirror. A frame of gold that turned from teardrops to leaves protecting the reflecting glass. Matthew stared at it, "Why are you showing me this?"

* * *

Harry stared as he finished reading the words, his eyes widening as he took a step forward when misty shapes began appearing in his reflection.

His parents. Harry was seeing his family for the first time.

Lily and James Potter stood either side of Harry, causing him to look back to make sure they were really there. They weren't.

"Mum…" Lily smiled, sparkling white teeth showed as her beautiful eyes, very similar to Harry' stared back at him, dark red hair flowed down her back before curling and cutting off below her shoulders.

Harry switched his gaze, "Dad…"

James smiled too, hazel eyes glinting approving behind round glasses, intercepted by black hair.

Harry couldn't resist reaching out to touch the mirror.

* * *

Matthew edged closer to the mirror in surprise, turning to face the cat, only to see it missing. "What the…?"

A sudden scream caused Matthew to whip around to face the mirror again, staring closely at the so simple yet so beautiful piece of art that hung in front of him.

It was so perfect,

Yet so imperfect.

Canada blinked in surprise as the thick atmosphere began to change into echo's that filled the corridor, singing it's own mournful lament,

_"Mirror in the dark,_

_What can I see?_

_I can see the broken,_

_I can see the weak._

_I can't see my flaws_

_For I hide them well,_

_But all of my deeds have_

_Condemned me to hell…"_

The reflection of his confused, yet awed self, shimmered, shifting before it finally revealed a picture of a clock, each number written delicately in blood, shimmering back tauntingly at him, he watched it fade, turning into a group of silhouette's running down a long white corridor.

It was then the screams began.

He could hear them clearly, but he couldn't move, only forced to watch as blood spilled from green eyes, pale hands, and gleaming swords.

"Stop!"

Lightning flashed as Canada jumped back, finally able to move again and narrowly dodging a chandelier crashing down where he had stood before. Staring at the crack in the mirror that leaked blood, Canada backed away until he could glance up, eyes widening before he spun around and fled from the corridor, unable to get the words out of his head,

'Help me.

~ England'

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHA~! I GOT ANOTHER CHAPPIE OUT! AND OH MY GOD 50 REVIEWS! *confetti canon appears* PAAAARTAY~!**

**I have this like, 6th sense that Canada is starting to go OOc xD. You will tell me if he - Or any of the characters - are OOc, right? And, my brain has taken your reviews into consideration. Expect lots to come. I /mean/ lots.**

**So, this chapter has some Harry Potter plot. And some of my plot. Remeber that cat, can anyone guess why that cat is important? Can anyone guess what Canada saw in that mirror, because, that's kinda a clue to something else you'll see later. Which is a part of my plot. *Grins*. So, Iggy's in trouble - And that mirror in the dark thing. I wrote it. Yup. I write poems. I actually wrote it ages ago and thought it was fitting, so yeah xD. I should probably get Alfred back in the limelight...I promise I'll get around to it xD Soon...Real soon. I PROMIIIISE! And, thats all I'm saying OOH WAIT! *glomps everyone and gives them their favourite food***

**Hasta Luego mi amigos!**


	12. Desiring A Reason to Live

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 12**

Matthew skidded around what felt like the millionth corner, before it was quickly cut short by someone else, both of them panting heavily,

"Matthew?"

"Harry?"

"Where did you go?"

"I…I need to find Alfred."

Harry looked at him rather confused, "…Ok."

* * *

The Gryffindor common room door burst open, causing Alfred and Ron to look up in surprise, averting their gaze as the eagle on Alfred's hand cawed as it recognised Matthew's presence, "Um, bro? You ok?"

"Geez! Harry? Matthew?"

Matthew simply stared at his brother with pleading eyes, but it was Harry that spoke words, "You've got to see this!"

Ron and Alfred exchanged glances before going to join them, but they all jumped back in surprise as Alfred's eagle bit into his owner's clothes and dragged him back, "Or…Ron could go while the hero stays here? You're not being an awesome sidekick Lady!"

"…Sure, that works too."

* * *

When they arrived in Erised's room, Matthew was instantly thrown off by the mirror, choosing to simply watch as Harry and Ron walked towards it, "See? Right there!"

"I don't see anything…"

Matthew watched curiously, catching a glimpse of green in the reflection,

"Look at me!" Ron suddenly cried, causing Matthew to jump, though he still saw the confusion on Harry's face,

"Can you see your family standing around you?"

"No - I'm alone, but I'm different - I look older, and blimey! I'm head boy!"

"What?"

Ron looked lost in the mirror's reflection, before spinning around to face Harry, "You think this thing shows the future?"

"How can that be? My parents are dead…"

Matthew watched them both curiously, before something in the reflection caught his attention. His gaze snapped up and he slowly walked towards it, Harry and Ron moving away in surprise as Matthew's hand touched the reflection, the glass shimmering for a moment. But then it was gone.

* * *

"What can you see?"

Matthew looked up at Harry, who leaning against one of the pillars, avoiding staring at the mirror at all costs.

Ron had left to inform Alfred about the mirror, and to think about what he had seen, but from the look in Matthew's eyes, he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon, so Harry stayed behind.

"…I see lots of things."

Harry looked at Matthew curiously, "Maybe one day…You'll understand…"

A short pause enveloped the room before… "I can see my parents."

"You never knew them did you?"

"No…What about you?"

"…We don't have parents."

"What?"

"It's a long story. If I was to re-tell it now, we'd still be here a thousand years later."

Harry looked at Matthew curiously. "What about Alastair and…Arthur?"

"Our brother's missing…We don't know where he is and Alastair is Arthur's brother."

"So isn't he your brother too?"

Matthew smiled slightly, "Me and Alfred aren't related to Arthur."

"You're not?"

"No, but he's still family. He raised us both, though Francis raised me more…"

Matthew trailed off, lost in a void of memories, broken only by Albus Dumbledore stepping towards them, "Back again, Harry?"

They both jumped, looking up and gasping, "Dumbledore…?"

"I see you have seen the power of the Mirror of Erised. Do you understand what it does?"

Matthew nodded, "It shows us what we want the most."

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "Yes - and no, it shows us nothing more and nothing less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts."

Harry's head shot up.

"It also gives us neither knowledge, nor truth. Many men have wasted away before Erised, some even driven mad, which is why is will be moved new a home and I must ask you; to not go searching for it again and too forget any ideas of what you see in that mirror. It does no good to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

"No." Harry and Dumbledore turned to Matthew, who was now standing up to meet Dumbledore's gaze, "I might forgive everything and everyone I saw in the mirror. But I will _never_ forget."

"And why is that Matthew?"

"Because," Here Matthew's eyes softened as he gazed into the mirror, "Those desires are the reason we live…"

* * *

"I had you looking in the complete wrong section! How could I be so stupid?"

Hermione Granger walked toward the small table where her four friends were sat, dressed in their Hogwarts robes as the Christmas break had ended, replaced by the season of spring, though snow and frost still clung onto the area. In her hands was a large, dusty book which she slammed on the floor,

"I took this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading…"

"Light?" Alfred exclaimed,

"This…is light?" Hermione glared at them,

"Here it is! Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's stone!" Apparently, she expected them all to know what this was.

"The what?"

"Honestly, don't you lot read? The Philosopher's stone is a legendary substance, known most famously for it's ability to turn lead into gold, but it is also the elixir of life which makes the drinker immortal. Only one such stone I known to exist, belong to Nicolas Flamel who last year celebrated his six hundredth and sixty fifth birthday."

Hermione glanced up briefly to see awed looks on Harry and Ron's faces, Alfred was smirking and Matthew didn't look affected at all, "That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor! That's what's under the trap door! The Philosopher's stone."

Alfred yawned, standing up with another smirk, "Well, I'm glad you guys figured that out at last!"

The other four stared at him, "You knew!?"

Alfred's smirk grew wider, and he dug his hand into his pocket, whipping out a card from the Chocolate Frogs. They all stared at the card, Harry muttering "I knew I'd heard his name somewhere…" before Alfred put it away,

"Alfred?"

"Yes Mattie?"

"I'm going to kill you for this."

Alfred only grinned, before starting to walk out of the library, "Hey where are you going?"

"To Hagrid's of course!"

Knock, knock, knock!

Five cloaked figures stood outside the door to Hagrid's hut, not surprised when Hagrid calmly opened the door, "Oh hello. Don't mean to be rude but I'm in no fit mood to entertain." He made to close the door,

"We know about the Philosopher's stone."

The door froze, before opening again "Oh…"

They all walked inside, taking off their cloaks while Harry gave Hagrid their opinion, "We think Snape's trying to steal it."

"Blimey, you're not still on about him are ya?"

"Hagrid! We know he's after the stone we just don't know why…!

"Snape is one of the teacher's protectin' the stone! He isn't about to steal it!"

"…What?"

"You heard. Now out, I'm a bit preoccupied today."

"One of the teacher's, eh?"

"Hahahaha! Well duh Mattie! If one betrays you, you've always gotta have sidekicks!"

"Of course! There's more than one thing protecting the stone isn't there!"

"That's right, waste of bloody time if ya ask me. Ain't no one going to get past Fluffy, ain't a soul knows how, except for me and Dumbledore!" A pause, "… I should not have said that.."

They all turned to the fireplace at the sound of rattling, catching sight of a large pot hanging over the fire that Hagrid walked over too, pulling on some oven gloves before with a hiss, taking an object out of the pot, "Ow, ow ow."

He bought it over to the table, where it continued to rattle, and everyone gathered around it.

"Hahaha - Lukas is going to be happy."

"Why?"

"Eh…Good thing Kumajirou isn't here…"

"Um, Hagrid? What exactly is that?" Harry looked from the round, black shape to Hagrid, who looked very guilty,

"That's…Uh…-"

"Is that what I think it is?"

"But Hagrid, how did you get one?"

"I won it! Off a stranger I met down the pub.." Hagrid trailed off, looking confused, "Seemed happy to get rid of it as a matter of fact…"

The rattling grew louder and more violent, causing Ron and Harry to back off while Alfred leaned in closer, only to shoot backwards as shards of the objects began flying around the room, a small greyish-green green dragon wing poking out from the new hole. Everyone gasped as the newly discovered shell began to fall apart, revealing a tiny dragon with a golden striped back that faded into a blackish green.

"Is that…" Hermione looked at Hagrid, "A dragon?"

"That's not just a dragon! It's a Norwegian Ridgeback! Charlie works with them in Romania!"

"Isn't he beautiful?" Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at Hagrid like he was insane, Alfred however laughed, apparently agreeing. "Oh bless him look! He knows his mummy! Hallo Norbert!"

"Norbert?"

"Well…He's gotta have a name, right?"

Matthew took a step back when Alfred began patting Norbert gently, causing it to open its mouth and send a jet of flames in Hagrid's direction, "Woah!"

"…Well…He'll have to be trained up a bit of course!"

Alfred laughed when Norbert snorted, but Matthew was staring at the window, "Whose that?"

They all turned, only to see Draco Malfoy grinning from his spot, being realising he was caught and dashing off, "Malfoy!"

"Oh dear…"

The group of five quickly ran outside the house, just in time to see Draco disappear through a dark fog that was settling in, "Come on, maybe we can reach him in time!"

The group followed, but something caught Alfred's attention, turning towards a cluster of dead trees that swerved into each over. He stared at it a little bit, before registering it was a cat. No more than a second later, he had grabbed Matthew's wrist, pulling him to a halt, "The heck Alfred?"

"Look!"

Matthew followed Alfred's gaze, catching sight of the cat's silhouette as it turned into the cluster of the trees, racing into a forest. Matthew glared, "Hey! I saw that yesterday…"

"Huh?"

Alfred stared at his brother, surprised by the withdrawn expression on his face, looking back up to see not just the silhouette of the cat, but of a person, "Hey!" The figure looked up, before turning and running away. Alfred glared, grabbing Matthew and dragging him towards the figure.

If only they both knew they were running into the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

**A/N: *glomps everyone* YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY YOU MADE ME XD I came home to find like, 10 more reviews and I was like, "How is this even possible!?". I was like, jumping up and down I was that happy. That actually sounds bad, OH WELL MOVING ON XDD**

**About what poor Mattie saw in the mirror, he isnt confident enough to tell Alfred at the moment, mostly because of the message. It will be looked into in about...2-3 chapters. And everyone shall freak. because you guys seem to like that. I love next chapter because of like...two reasons, which I will state when I upload it, I REGRET NOTHING XD.**

**As for the next nations to appear, 5 are appearing next chapter because I felt like they needed some love xD. If anyone can guess who they are then...then...YOU GET CAKE AND COOKIES AND PASTA AND VODKA! Yeah xD. I feel so uncreative compared to some of your ideas, whyyyy! I'll make up for it. I swear. For the others nations such as France, Prussia or Russia, I feel like they get involved too fast and I think France would be too quick to dismiss the whole Hogwarts thing. I will get him in it, but he will not be at Hogwarts. Please bear that in mind xD he will come later on though, I promise. Onto finishing off the next chapter!**

**Hasta luego, mi amigos!**


	13. Snowiest Appearences

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 13**

The first thing Alfred and Matthew noticed a few minutes later, were one,

"We've lost him. How could we let the villain get away!?"

And two…

"Eh? Alfred?"

"And this place feels really foreboding. Maybe this is his lair!"

"Alfred…"

"Huh?" Alfred turned to face his brother, who was leaning against one of the twisting trees as he caught his breath back, "Ya say something bro?"

Matthew struggled to glare at his brother, "Were not supposed to be here…"

"I told you, the hero can be anywhere!"

"Alfred…We're in the forbidden Forest."

Alfred registered this for a moment, before glancing around their surrounding area, staring into the endless appearance of dark fog and winding trees. But something caught his attention on the stony floor, "Is that..?"

"Snow?"

The brothers looked at each over in surprise, interrupted by a rustling in the trees behind Matthew. They whipped their heads around,

"Alfred…I don't think were alone…"

"Hahaha! The hero will take care of this!"

Easier said than done, for a few seconds later, the two nations were in the centre of a small clearing, watching in surprise as the snow seemed to creep towards them. They waited for a moment, before sighing in relief, believing they were safe and -

"BOO!"

The two nations shrieked in surprise, spinning around as they landed on a now snowy floor , glaring at the figure cackling above them,

"Denmark?!"

The personification of Denmark had short, yet wild hair that stuck up like spikes, covered slightly by a small black hat, matching his long black coat with red cuffs, which was covering the red shirt underneath, though failing to hide part of his red pants and none of his brown boots. His blue eyes were sparkling mischievously as he laughed at them, on the verge of falling over himself.

"Haha! You should've seen your faces! You looked so scared!"

Canada and America stared in disbelief at the Nordic country in front of them, jumping again as another voice began filling the air,

"Denmark, don't be so cruel!"

"Awh, come on Finny, don't spoil my fun!"

The two brothers turned as the trees parted, the questions of the snow answered as the personification of Finland half-heartedly glared at Denmark, though his violet eyes were twinkling with laughter as his short blonde hair (With a little white beret) looked close to blending with the surrounding snow. As usual, he wore a light blue military suit with a little cross neck-charm.

"I'm the one that allows you to have fun!"

"Only during Christmas!"

"Well, it's not like I'm going to dress up as the Easter bunny!"

Denmark sniggered, this time actually falling onto the snow coated floor as laughter shook his body. Canada and America stared, before America joined in on the laughter.

"So, you're the reason for this snow?"

"Kyllä!"

Canada and Finland watched as a sudden snowball came flying through the trees, hitting Denmark in the arm as he stopped laughing. Sitting up, "Hey, that wasn't fair!"

They watched as the trees parted, revealing the personification of Sweden, who looked very un-amused, "Not fair you dragged me here..."

Denmark simply shook the snow off his jacket in reply as America laughed.

Sweden had light blonde hair (Though it was darker than Finland's) which gave full view of his greenish-blue eyes that were currently glaring at Denmark. He wore a long blue overcoat, which restricted view of most of his underclothing, though he still see his black boots. America watched the tall man appear, sudden interest sparking in his eyes, though Denmark beat him to questions,

"So, Sve. How cool am I? I found America and Canada!" He turned to face the brothers, "Why…are you guys actually _here_?"

Sweden rolled his eyes.

"Who cares why we're here? Why are you here? Where's Norway and Iceland!?"

"Norway is currently devising a plan to murder Denmark,"

They all turned at the sound of a new voice and surely enough, the trees parted yet again where the personification of Iceland appeared, standing nearby Finland. Silvery white hair glittered as some snow fell from his tousled hair that fell in front of his dark violet eyes. Deep brown that formed a military jacket covered a white dress shirt, accessorised with a ribbon tie. He also wore deep brown straight legged pants, that cut off at his white half-laced boots, a small puffin with a pink ribbon at the side. Denmark laughed, "Ha! Because Norge can really do that."

"He probably could..."

"You wound me, Sve!"

"Hahaha~! He's no match for the hero!"

Canada looked at Finland, who watched with a little smile,

"Are they always like this?"

"Unfortunately."

"Ice, don't be so mean!"

Iceland rolled his eyes in annoyance, before bending down to pick up a bunch of snow. He moulded it into a ball before taking delicate aim, and throwing it. It hit Denmark in the face.

"Oof! The heck Ice!?"

"That's for all the times you've tried to get Norge to call me big brother."

Canada and America frowned, "You'd call Norway big brother?"

Their answer was a snowball to the face. Although Canada managed to avoid his, opting instead to make another snowball, but instead of throwing it back at Iceland, he threw it at America. It hit the centre of his face with deadly aim.

"HEY! You're supposed to be my sidekick Mattie!"

"That's for all the times we've played catch!"

"Not heroic Mattie!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

America stood up with a large snowball in his hand, "Is that a challenge?"

Canada grinned, "You bet it is!"

It had taken a matter of seconds to drag the remaining Nordics into their fight.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Came a very cold voice as Finland ducked one of Canada's snowballs. They all paused temporarily looked up to see the personification of Norway, who had his arms folded as his dull blue eyes stared at them, covered partially by his light blonde hair, though some of it was pinned back by a little cross, drawing attention to a detached curl that floated independently. He wore a belted, navy blue sailor top with a lighter blue collar, tie, and cuffs, with matching pants and sailor hat, which seconds later were covered in snow, courtesy of Denmark.

"…I hate you…"

"Love ya' too Norge!"

While they had been distracted, Canada had managed to hit America in the face again, causing Denmark to fall into fits of laughter as America stared,

"Your not supposed to be the villain! Why are you so violent during winter?!"

"Technically it's spring," Finland pointed out,

"Technically nobody cares." Iceland was given a snowball to the arm for that.

"Come on! Loosen up you pussies!"

"Pussies…?"

Apparntly Norway didn't appreciated the name, for two snowballs had hit Denmark in the face, "The heck Norge!? How'd you hit me with two!?"

"I'm one of England's friends."

"You're point is?"

"He uses black magic."

"Oh…Yeah…"

"What's this about me 'wee brother?"

They all turned as a certain red-headed nation ducked from one of Finland's snowballs, looking very amused at catching them all here, "Ah, if it isn't the Nordics in my territory!"

"Scotland."

"What the heck are 'ye doing here!?"

"We were -"

"Looking for me little brother?"

"And America and Canada." A slightly pause, "And the Italy brothers."

America, Canada and Scotland looked surprised at the turn of events, "They've gone missing too?"

Denmark sniggered, "Yeah, Germany's all in a hissy fit about it!"

"When did them two go missing?"

"Veneziano actually went missing before Romano. No one's sure why, but he went about a week after we all figured England was missing."

Scotland frowned in thought, "I wonder if anyone else is going to go missing…"

"It's ok Scottie, the hero will totally save them!"

"Shut up, America."

America pouted, opening his mouth to speak again but ended up with a mouthful of snow. Canada could've sworn some of it had been yellow…

"Ew! Ew! EW! The heck Scottie!? You're a villain! And here I thought you were my friend! I was going to give you some cake as well!"

"…The cake is a lie."

"YOU _ARE_ A VILLAIN!"

Scotland merely raised an eyebrow, feigning innocence, "Surely you two should be going before _someone_ notices you're not with Harry and his friends?"

There was a short pause as everyone took in the rising sun over the horizon.

"Shit."

* * *

**A/N: Good job America and Canada. Only you two can get so caught up messing with snow. THE NORDICS HAVE APPEARED! I felt they needed some love, his is like the first time writing all of them, if I can improve on them. PLEASE TELL ME! Oh, and Italy and Romano have gone missing. Ok thats wrong, technically Italy went missing and Romano obviously went off to find him while Germany just stays at the world meetings and has a 'hissy fit' as Dane named it.**

**I loooove this chapter, so MUCH! The nordics are just too much fun to write, along with America and Scotland's relationship. Which is probably really complicated. Your guesses on who was going to apepar this chapter were very...interesting. I'm wondering how I'm going to actually get America in front of the mirror of erised. I think Lady knows something we dooont~! Well, technically I know.**

**So! What do you think America should see in the mirror? What shall we do with The Nordics? WHO ELSE SHOULD GO MISSING - Wait, ignore that xD. Wo else should join in the chaos? Also, I feel like I'm straying far too much away from Harry Potter and his friends, are you guys ok with that? I'll get back to them I swear! Anyone get the reference near the end? xD**

**Ciao~!**


	14. Bad Touch Howlers Become One with Troll?

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 14**

When Harry Potter walked into the great hall with Hermione and Ron by his side, the first thing he noticed was that Alfred and Matthew were sat by one of the tables, looking practically asleep. They also had snow in their hair. Strange.

"The heck? Where were you last night?"

Alfred looked up, "…Villain." Was all he said.

Hermione poked his head, "Why do you guys have snow in you're hair? Did you go looking for Snape?"

"Did you find anything?""

"Because of Tino…"

"Tino?"

They all jumped when, yet again, the doors slammed open, causing Ron to yell,

"HOW MANY TIMES IS THAT GOING TO BLOODY HAPPEN!?" As well as receiving a few odd looks off a few people, though it didn't last long as everyone stared at another newcomer.

Well, technically, five newcomers.

One with spiky hair, a black coat and blue eyes ran over to the Gryffindor table and hit Alfred's head with a red letter, "Hey, Alfred! I forgot to give this to you!"

"Dane, don't be mean."

'Dane' turned to the one with light blonde hair and violet eyes,

"But Tino~! This'll wake em up. And I promised!"

"Because you can really keep promises."

"You wound me Norge." They all stared as 'Dane' mock fainted. Less that a second later, Alastair had shoved him too the floor, "You guys are so cruel!"

"Nah, just payback!"

"The hero should be getting payback for that disgusting snow!"

They all turned to Alfred, who had taken a small red envelope off 'Dane' and was now staring at it curiously. Matthew looked up to examine it too, as the rest of the newcomers came over when Hermione exclaimed,

"You've got a howler!"

Alastair sniggered,

"A what?"

"Just bloody open it!"

"You sound like Iggy…"

The people nearby fell silent as Alfred turned over the envelope, revealing a little seal that Matthew couldn't help feel looked familiar…

Everyone's musings however, were cut off as they letter opened itself and then shaking the room as it began to yell,

"AMÈRIQUE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MON PETIT MATTHIEU!?" Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped at the sound of the voice, laced with a French accent that caused everyone to stop and stare. Alastair and 'Dane' already on the floor laughing. "WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU DRAGGED HIM OFF TO NOW?!"

Matthew sighed, having never seen this coming. He really should've, though it all went downhill when everyone heard another voice,

"HEY! WHAT THE FICK IS WITH THE YELLING?!"

Alfred started laughing, leaning backwards a bit too much and falling off his chair, joining 'Dane' and Alastair with fits of sniggers and cackles. Even the shy looking blonde with violet eyes - Tino - was sniggering lightly.

"ALFRED HAS DRAGGED MY PETIT MATTHIEU OFF SOMEWHERE AND ANGLETTERE IS MISSING!"

"WHAT..? ALFRED WHEN YOU GET BACK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

There was suddenly the sound of fizzling, causing Harry to jump as Tino sniggered a little louder,

"GUYS! I'M TRYING TO COOK PAELLA HERE!"

"DON'T MATTER RIGHT NOW SPANIEN!"

"BUT MY ROMANITO IS MISSING~!"

"WE'LL GO GRAB BEER OVER IT LATER!"

"…FINE, BUT YOU OWE ME MI AMIGOS! NOW PUT THAT STUPID THING AWAY BEFORE THIS TURNS OUT LIKE INGLATERRA'S SCONES!"

And with that, the envelope burst into flames, leaving an all out silence as everyone stared. Well, it would've been silent without 'Dane', Alastair and Alfred's laughing, along with the sniggering from the rest of the newcomers. Apart from two of them. They seem unaffected. Alastair and 'Dane' however…

"You got the bad touch trio to send you a howler! HAHAHA!"

"Lil' bro's gunna kill ya when he finds out!"

"The hero will handle them!"

Matthew's head hit the table with a moan, "Why, oh dieu why?"

All of the teachers turned as Dumbledore stood up. And started clapping. Which only made Alastair and 'Dane' laugh even more,

"That was very interesting to say the least. Alfred. Matthew. Who are your friends here?"

Tino suddenly snapped his fingers, a small brown letter appearing in his hand as he ran over to Dumbledore and handed it too him.

"…Ah."

Alistair was still laughing. Everyone else was still staring.

"Hahaha! This is almost as badass as the time Iggy got a star stuck in his head!"

Hermione had found the voice to be able to butt in, "That's impossible…"

"Who the hell are you!?"

Their laughter was caught short as they sat up, turning to face the Slytherin table where a certain Draco Malfoy was stood up, staring at them all incredulously, "Wait till my father hears about this,"

Surprisingly, it was the most unemotional one who answered (Norway, to Alfred and Matthew)

"And then what? Get us kicked out? I'd like to see that happen." He then bowed mockingly, "Lukas Bondevik,"

'Dane' raised an eyebrow before joining in, "Matthias Kohler,"

"Tino Väinämöinen."

A tall, rather intimidating man also joined in "Berwald Oxenstierna."

"Emil Bondevik."

"And what are you doing here?"

"None of ye' ruddy business," Everyone turned to Alastair, who was glaring rather defiantly at Malfoy while patting Matthias's back so he didn't choke from his laughter. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron,

"You think he hates Malfoy?"

The two merely nodded, not willing to speak as Dumbledore once again spoke,

"Alastair, I do not appreciate you planning to murder my students."

Draco gulped, though Alastair looked rather offended,

"Who says I was going too?"

"Well, Alastair -" Alastair whacked Matthias's back a little forcefully, causing him to shut up as Norway grinned a little.

"So, what are you guys actually doing here!?"

Matthias grinned a little sheepishly at Matthew, "Sorry Mattie, but - we promised Franc-…is and Gilbert that if we found you we'd look after you."

Alfred stared, "But the hero was fine looking after him!"

Hermione noticed the glare Alastair gave him, but nobody noticed as yet again, Dumbledore was speaking,

"Seeing as we don't have the Sorting Hat. We cannot put you into houses yet but, seeing as you are so familiar with Alfred and Matthew, you can stay with them."

Matthias and Alfred grinned at each over. Harry and Matthew were incredibly worried.

And then there was silence.

"Well, seeing as you guys don't appreciate our awesomeness. I shall have Finny here teach you a lesson or two." Matthew glared at Matthias, who looked rather smug, until Draco called out,

"What's the wimp going to -"

His sentence however, was unfortunately cut short as there a loud fizzling, followed by loud laughter as the smoke around Malfoy cleared, revealing a very girlish Draco with bright red cheeks and extremely wide eyes. A few people turned to Tino, whose wand was slowly being lowered by Berwald.

Draco was quickly out of the hall, though a few of the lingering ghosts that had watched the magnificent entrance quickly followed him, laughing amongst themselves.

Harry looked at his two friends, "I think this will make our detention worth it."

"Detention?"

The three looked up to see Matthew looking at them, a grin still on his face as Matthias and Alfred were congratulating Tino.

"Yeah…"

"Draco's fault."

"It looks like you got payback!" The four looked up to see Alastair's grinning face, before he turned to Tino rather seriously,

"Me' brother's going to kill you."

Tino shrugged a little, before hiding behind Berwald, who simply answered,

"It was worth it..."

Alastair's goofy grin was back almost instantly,

"Oh yes it was. It was."

* * *

It was night, where Matthew was aware of Alfred's staring at him as he leaned against the window, staring out into the lake as they heard the Nordics laughing down in the common room,

"Ok bro, spill it. What's up?"

"The sky!"

"Shut up Dane! This is serious!"

Matthew snorted slightly,

"Come on Mattie. Pleaaase…"

A sigh, "I'm worried."

"About?"

"England." There was a short pause,

"Oh."

The air seemed a lot colder and there were sudden shouting from the common room. The brothers exchanged looks before running towards the little balcony.

"Holy shit what is that?!"

By Lukas's side, was a large creature that looked a little like the troll they had fought, except it's skin was smoother and it looked older and wiser and it wasn't at the brink of destroying the ceiling. Somehow. Harry, Hermione and Ron were staring at it with wide eyes,

"Bloody hell!"

"We've faced enough trolls!"

Lukas rolled his eyes, "He's harmless…"

"He's a troll!"

"Kom hit," They all watched with wide eyes as the troll turned to Lukas, tilting his head before becoming misty, wind picking up in the room before disappearing quickly. The cold air remained, causing Alfred to ask,

"Dude, why does this feel familiar?"

The Nordics and the golden trio looked up, before their eyes went wide and Tino gasped.

"…What?"

The fire behind them suddenly flickered out and without it's cackling, one thing was very audible,

"Kolkolkolkol…"

Matthew and Alfred looked at each over, before slowly turning around. Alfred jumped, nearly falling across the balcony.

A certain figure smiled childishly at them,

"Previet. Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

* * *

**A/N: Ah Finland, your reaction time shall continue to amaze me. I'm not incredibly proud of this chapter, partly because it's a filler to tell you what's going to happen with the Nordics. And to fit in the character everyone was asking fooor! xD. YOU ALSO SAW THE BAD TOUCH TRIO SEND A HOWLER! I had so much fun writing that xD.**

**Anyway, I now have to actually write the next chapters, so it may be a while till I update. I'm also at a cosplay meet tomorrow. Buuuuut, the holidays start next week, so then I'll have loads of time. I have the best timing EVER! XDD I'm so happy everyone got the portal reference, which reminds me, did anyone see that extra episode where Iceland calls Norway big brother? You guys remember whenIggy got a star stuck in his head? You guys know who has appeared...Thats a stupid question.**

**ANYWAYS! I shall tell you what Russia was doing there next chapter. But I actually have to write and think first, so updates may be little slower...BUT I STILL LOVE YOU ALL I PROMISE! Also, I wonder what the history between Draco and Alastair is... Now...For that homework I abandoned...**

**Hasta luego~!**


	15. Do You Know? Do You?

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 15**

There was a long silence as everyone stared.

"Hey Ivan, what you doing here?"

Harry stared at Tino with surprise, his gaze switching back to Ivan though, when nobody else moved.

Ivan, from what Harry could see, had very light hair, so light it was almost white. It was cut short so it exposed his childish face, including his wide light purple eyes. Most of his pale skin was covered by a large, white tan coat, one of the pockets making a small bottle of vodka visible. The cold atmosphere lifted slightly when Ron spoke,

"I didn't know you guys know each over…"

Alfred and Matthew turned to look at him, though looking wary as Ivan smiled.

"You've met Ivan?"

"In the forest." Hermione explained, "During our detention," She added for a very confused looking Matthias.

"Shame creature did not want to become one…"

"Creature?"

Harry shifted his gaze to the floor, "Yes…Well…"

~ Hetalia Flashback! ~

_Harry could see Draco and Fang's retreating figures as they raced back into the winding pattern of watching trees. As it had turned out, Snape had given Draco a potion to avoid being fated to be a girl for the rest of his life. But he wasn't worrying about that right now._

_There, in the clearing formed by twisting and knotted roots, was the carcass of a unicorn. It's coat of silver now a dusty grey as it's mane was slowly fading. From it's neck was a small hole, filling with a melted looking like substance. Blood._

_A cloaked figure was currently drinking it, all features unseen by the ragged, dark cloak. It looked up._

_Busted._

_The scar on Harry's forehead began to burn wildly, causing him to stagger backwards as the figure stood, slowly sliding towards him like it was simply a ghost._

_Harry cringed as the pain muddled his thoughts, causing a traitorous foot to find one of the knotted roots and sent him sprawling backwards, though he was forced to roll out of the way when the figure came closer, something glinting beneath the material._

_Deliberately, the figure had cornered Harry into a little slope, causing him to be unable to get up and run and only leaving him able to hold his arms above his head protectively as he waited for the final blow,_

_It never came, only a dull sound._

_Allowing himself to lower his arms, Harry stared in surprise at the large, rusty pipe that was dragging the cloaked figure away from him. When deemed further enough, the owner of the pipe made himself visible, indigo eyes narrowed dangerously._

_"You become one, da?"_

_His answer was a sword that looked like it was made of shadow's itself, though it was blocked by the metal pipe._

_Harry could hear the branches being flung apart as something that sounded suspiciously like hooves approached the clearing._

_Apparently, it was hooves._

_The cloaked figure and man-with-a-pipe looked up to see a man with the body of a horse skid into the clearing, rearing at the cloaked figure, who obviously didn't like the odds, as it turned away and ran off, past the unicorn's corpse and into the shadows._

_"Centaur become one with Mother Russia, da?"_

_The half-man, half-horse, or as he had been declared by pipe-man, the centaur, looked at him with mild surprise,_

_"You never change do you?"_

_The man simply grinned, before turning to Harry, who was now standing, staring at the two with mild shock._

_"Harry Potter, how nice it is to meet you at last."_

_"Harry, become one, da?"_

_Mouth opening and closing like some sort of fish, Harry only managed to force out a few words, "What…was that?"_

_The centaur fixed it's bright blue eyes on Harry seriously, walking a few steps towards him, "Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"_

_"No…We've only used the horn and tail-hair in Potions…" The other man walked over, pipe now limply hanging by his side as he listened into the conversation,_

_"That is because it is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn…Such a crime, only one who had nothing to lose would commit it. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even when you are inches from death, but…At a terrible price."_

_Harry blinked in surprise as the centaur continued, "For to have slain something so pure and beautiful for your own greed, the moment it's blood touches your lips you shall live a half-life, a cursed life."_

_"But who would be that desperate?"_

_"One who does not become one with Russia…Or gets on sister's bad side…" Harry looked at the man rather surprised, but he seemed lost in his own thoughts, "Surely if you're going to get cursed, death is better, right?"_

_The centaur nodded, lowering his head so his gaze was level with Harry's_

_"It is," the centaur agreed, "Unless all you need is time to stay alive to drink something else." The centaur then tilted his head, "Tell me, Harry Potter, do you know what is hidden in your school at this very moment?"_

_It clicked,_

_"Of course! The Philosopher's stone! The elixir of life!"_

_"Can you think of someone who has waited many years to return to power?"_

_Harry's eyes went wide as memories flashed through his mind. He felt something had controlled the element of ice and woven it into his every fibre, "You mean…That was Volde-"_

_"IVAN!? WHAT ARE YE' DOING HERE!?"_

_The trio turned to the entrance to the clearing, where Alastair was staring at them, panting lightly from an obvious run. The man, now known as 'Ivan' stepped forward with a smile,_

_"Ah, nice to see you, become one, da?"_

_"NO!" Alastair yelled, hands waving in front of his face wildly, "I don't want Natalia coming here looking for you! Go back! I'm not dealing with Yao either!"_

_Ivan frowned, but Alastair continued as he caught sight of the centaur, who was watching with a raised eyebrow, "Firenze!? Oh for goodness sake!"_

_The centaur - Or Firenze - just turned to Harry, "You are safe now, Harry Potter. Good luck,"_

_Harry didn't exactly believe he was safe, until footsteps behind Alastair caught his attention as he spotted Hermione, Hagrid puffing behind her,_

_"Harry! Are you ok? Oh my god that's a centaur…"_

_"Who's that?"_

_Ivan stepped forward, smiling childishly, "Become one, da?"_

_"NO! DON'T SAY ANYTHING!"_

_They failed to notice Firenze turning and cantering off into the depths of the forest, leaving the group behind him._

~ Hetalia! ~

Harry frowned as he stared into the cackling fires, not bothering to check any of the others' reactions, he just continued talking,

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort and he's waiting in the forest. All this time we thought he wanted it for himself…He wanted it for Voldemort…"

"Stop saying his name!" Ron hissed, but it wasn't Harry that answered,

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort."

Ron turned to glare at Matthias, who was simply staring back, "Shut up!"

"Nope, you're just admitting you're a coward!"

Alfred and Matthew exchanged looks as Tino gently grabbed Matthias's shoulders when Harry grabbed Ron's. Ivan stood in the corner, smiling t them all. Ron seethed, "I'm not a coward!"

"Then grow a pair and stop being scared of a name."

"It's not just a name!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's evil!"

Berwald was at Tino's side in an instant when Matthias pulled himself out of his grip, stepping up to Ron with so much more than hate in his eyes. Ron gulped and even Ivan looked that little bit darker, "Trust me, Ronald Weasley. I've seen many things and I've done many things. One name, because of one person, is nothing evil compared to it." He spat, before turning around and stomping up the stairs, leaving a cold atmosphere around the group.

"Except there's one thing…" Matthew muttered, causing people to turn to him as his gaze turned to the window, staring at the darkness with tears in his eyes, but he never finished his sentence when Alfred glared at him,

"You know something…"

Matthew didn't look at his brother, "Mattie. Spill it."

There was no answer as he walked up the stairs, leaving a group of surprised and darkened spirits behind.

* * *

Alfred sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed, staring at his brother weakly.

Matthew was once again sat by the window, staring out into the scenery of Hogwarts. Matthias was on the other side of the room, face buried in his hands from his position in the corner.

Alfred hated it.

"Mattie…please…"

There was no answer and it drove Alfred to the edge, "For gods sake Matthew! How can I be a hero when you're refusing to help!? How would you like it if this was Francis?!"

Matthew looked up to stare at Alfred, who simply stepped back at the mix of emotions in those eyes. He was dimly aware that Matthias had looked up, watching them with interest as Matthew simply hissed, "How would you like it if you had no idea? How would you like it if you looked into something that showed you so much with so little screams? I heard you scream, I heard the others scream, I saw their blood Alfred!"

Alfred couldn't speak, but Matthew continued, "I saw a message, do you know what it said? It said 'help me' and it was from Arthur! How would you like it if you were scared of breaking the only family you have nearby you!"

The trio were also now aware of the others, including the golden trio, watching them and listening. None of them cared, "And if that wasn't enough I had to see my own desire. We're not _normal_ Alfred, do you know how much it hurts to see your own desire and know you can't have it? Do you…?"

Matthew trailed off as he lowered his gaze to the floor, his posture and the tears dripping down his cheeks telling everyone how defeated he felt. Alfred could barely react, only just managing to kneel down and wrap his arms around his brother.

Lukas looked over to where Matthias sat, surprised to see him staring back, but he merely shook his head before turning away.

Everyone understood.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't neccesairily want Matthew to go all rage on Alfred for many reasons, one including the fact that Alfred bought France into this, the person who damned raised him. All in all, he's just scared and feeling defeated over it all. I feel bad now, I've caused Mattie to cry TTATT and I've upset Matthias and scared Ron...I just think Denmark would freak over Ron freaking out over Voldemort. At elast I got of bromance in there. And explained when Russia appeared. I loved writing Alastair freaking out over seeing him xD.**

**You might have to wait for America to see his own desire, because at this point it's probably you-know-where xD. And that's going to be a huge scene, with laods of mind-messing. xD All I'm saying for that. So, to clear up my now depressed mood, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! To 'Just Saying' who reviewed, I've edited that, I thoguht it was like that due to how I've seen other people write Sweden xD I'm sorry xD I went straight back to the episode and I was like, "Bugger.." So thank you for pointing that out! **

**Next chapter is going to be so odd... xD *staring at chapter 16 in the harry potter book in front of me***

**Au revoir!**


	16. Lasting Uncertainty

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 16**

"I guess…I never knew you cared."

America looked up at Denmark, who was simply staring with a calculating expression. Finland merely sat between the two, watching, but refraining from speaking.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Nonetheless, the question caught the two Nordics off guard, "Because everyone knows what your actions did to England…"

"Except for you." Denmark added a little cruelly to Finland's statement.

"Oh I know what it caused, I was the one dealing with his drunk butt and France's whining," There was a little scoff as America leaned back silently, dwelling on memories from centauries ago.

Canada simply remained silent from where he lay, knowing the others deemed him asleep despite the odd traitorous tears that found their way to his pillow. Nobody heard his odd sniffle, even in the silence.

"What do you think he saw?"

There was the sound of shifting as everyone thought about Scotland's question and Canada could sense the Scotsman sitting by America, gouging their reactions carefully.

"What do you mean?"

Cold yet broken laughter made Canada cringe.

"You've never heard of the Mirror of Erised?"

"No…Norge might, but I don't wanna disturb him."

"Understandable, let me sum it up for. Spell Erised backwards."

Understanding dawned over the room as America placed his head in his hands, "I'm an idiot."

"What for?"

"For bringing up France…" There was a curious pause and even America seemed to hear the unspoken question, "When we were younger…"

"Canada was always forgotten."

Hearing it from Scotland and America seemed a lot harsher than hearing it in his head.

"And France was one of the few that went out of his way to make him feel loved as a child."

"But then he went to England…" Finland trailed off and Canada assumed he was thinking about Sealand and the problems the micro-nation must've had.

"Do you think he'd care?"

"Care?"

"Do you think he'd care if we never found England?"

There was a thoughtful pause and Canada felt more tears drip his energy away as he realised how painful it felt when it hit him.

He didn't know.

* * *

Harry was wondering through the school halls when he spotted Alastair walking down one of the corridors, biting his lip and looking incredibly lost.

"Alastair?"

The Scotsman lifted his head when he was aware of Harry's gaze, "Yeah?"

"What did Matthew mean when he said he wasn't normal?"

There was a sigh as confusion that knotted itself into emptiness wove into Alastair's eyes as he leant against the wall, looking up into the ceiling, "I don't know…I don't even know anymore…"

* * *

Hermione's book was lying open on the library table as she looked ahead, where Alfred and Matthew were talking, both of them seemed hurt. She listened,

"Hey Alfred?"

"Yes…?"

There was a pause as Matthew struggled to get the words out, "How do you feel?"

Hermione frowned, wondering why that was such a hard thing to say only getting more curious at the look on Alfred's face.

"I feel lost, I feel helpless, I feel like if I don't cling onto what I have left, he'll be gone. I feel…broken…"

Eyebrow's drawing together, Hermione stepped closer as Matthew picked a book out of one of the shelves, turning to leave the library but not without calling over his shoulder, "Now you know how I felt when you bought Francis into it."

Hermione realised it wasn't her place to understand the hurt in Alfred's eyes.

* * *

Ron's groan caused everyone to look up from their scattered places in the Gryffindor common room. Matthew was sat over by Tino while Alfred was close to Matthias, Lukas and Emil were close together while Berwald and Ivan were at the other side of the room.

The only people left together were Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Alright, I don't care what's happened but this is ridiculous!"

Matthias raised an eyebrow as Ron continued, "This bloody silence is killing me!"

Matthew and Tino exchanged unsure glances as Hermione butted in, "Ron's right, this isn't the way to deal with…whatever this problem is."

"You guys wouldn't understand."

Harry raised his head, something glinting in his eyes, "And you expect us to understand you lot?"

"What?"

"That howler?"

Matthias sniggered as he remember the Bad Touch Trio Howler, as he and Alastair had dubbed it, "I still can't believe you got Francis to freak out like that!"

"They become one with Russia, da?"

There was no answer as Hermione caught wind of Harry's plan, "And Alastair with that troll…"

This time it was Matthew and Alfred's turn to grin, "He properly yelled over that."

"I still can't believe you guys fought a troll without me…" Matthias muttered dejectedly.

"Troll become one, da?"

"No!"

"…Kolkolkolkolkolkol."

"Back off you commie!"

"Alfred…Ivan's not a commie."

The golden trio looked at each over with faint smiles. They had done it, but they had no idea how long it was going to last.

* * *

**A/N:** **HOLY PUG-IN-A-PIZZA-BOX 100 REVIEWS! *HUGE PARTY WITH PASTA AND COOKIES AND EVERYTHING AWESOME* I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUC H!**

***ahem* Anyyyways, I just finished writing this little chapter that shows how this is affecting Hermione, Ron and Harry. As well as a little insight of Alfred' thoughts and Canada and Iggy's relationship. I just realised how close this is to finishing and I don't want it to eeend! Although there will be a sequel, my plot has barely even started yet xD So, as we are nearing the end, I shall let you in a little secret. At least two more nations are going to appear in Hogwarts, at /least/ two, and I know who they are but I'm not telling yooou~**

**So, for those who do know the ending (Im paranoid for being murdered with spoilers) How do you think it should turn out? What nation should do what, etc Because I know exactly when those two nations are appearing, I have that sorted out. For the Nordics and that, I have no clue xD. I shall go start writing the next chapter now...**

**Ciao!**


	17. Sheepish Magic with Sealand!

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 17**

At it turned out, it didn't last very long, in fact, the only upside was now the nations were getting a little closer. As in, they could stay in the same room without too much awkwardness. This was why Matthew, Alfred, Matthias, Lukas, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivan were currently walking out of the school grounds and into the outside fields near the forbidden forest to keep their minds off the test that were not over and done with.

"That was far easier than I thought it was, I needn't have learned about the 1637 Were Code of Conduct or-"

"Pfft, the hero would've been there!"

Ivan glared at Alfred darkly before Harry caught sight of Hagrid's hut and tilted his head. There was a slight pause as everyone stopped walking, before Lukas voiced Harry's thoughts,

"Isn't it odd that Hagrid has always wanted a dragon?"

Harry snapped his fingers, but Matthew continued the statement, "And that just when we're uncovering this mystery, someone just so happens to have one? Come on, whose really going to roam around with a dragon?" Alfred leaned over to whisper in Matthew's ear, which interrupted their musings as he sniggered.

Though the glares they got from the others shut them up. Except for Matthias's sniggering as they ran over to Hagrid's hut, where Hagrid was sat outside playing a long silvery flute. He lowered it as he saw them,

"Hullo! Finished your exams, eh? Fancy a drink?"

"Ye-"

"No. We're in a hurry. When you bought Norbert, did you see the stranger -"

"Villain."

"That gave it too you?"

"Well….ye' but he wouldn't take his cloak off."

Hagrid obviously didn't notice the concerned looks on their faces, "Never pulled it down, so I dunno what he looked like…"

There was a pause as everyone tried to think of the next question, luckily Hermione was ahead of them, "Did you talk about Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up…" Was the reply, accompanied with a frown, "Yeah…he asked what I did, an' I told him I was Gatekeeper here. So he asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after… So I told him…an' I said what I'd always wanted was a dragon…Heh…He kept buying my drinks too…"

Ivan raised an eyebrow to this as Hagrid continued to fumble with his memories, "then he said he had the dragon egg we could play cards…or poker fer…But he had to be sure I could look after it…I told him after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…" He leaned back, a little chuffed with himself as alarm flashed onto everyone's face. Especially Lukas's.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Well of course he did! How many three headed dogs do ye' come across in yer life? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece of cake once you know how to calm 'im down, jus' play him a bit o' music and he'll go straight off to…sleep…" Hagrid stared at them all, "I shouldn't have said that…Forget I said it - Hey! Where're yeh going?"

Hagrid never got his answer as the group ran straight back to Hogwarts, but Hermione suddenly stopped, panting and staring at them all, "We're being stupid. It'll be fine if Dumbledore's here!"

"Huh? Why?"

"He's the only one Voldemort fears!"

"Which is bad!" They all turned to see Alastair, Tino and Berwald a few seconds in front of them, panting with alarm in their eyes, "Dumbledore's gone!"

"What!?"

"Went off to the Ministry of Magic for some business…"

"Buisness my -" Matthias was shut up as Lukas clamped a hand over his mouth, cutting off the end of that sentence, "Imagine how surprised he'll be when it turns out they didn't send it!"

"Eh?"

"It's a diversion, to get Dumbledore out of the way. Snape has everything he needs to know…"

"It'll be gone by tonight…"

There was a chorus of groans and sighs, which was quickly interrupted, "Then get your butts through the trapdoor and save it! With my help of course!"

Ivan's childish smile turned into a very furious glare as he stared at Alastair and Tino, both of whom had very sheepish smiles on their faces, "Kolkolkolkol…"

Matthias stared at Lukas, who remained silent as everyone else stared at the younger boy before them, blue eyes, blond hair and thick eyebrows.

"…Peter?"

* * *

As everyone began waking up during the night in the Gryyfindor common room, Alfred had come to the conclusion that the personification of Sealand - Or Peter - Had been talking to Tino and Alastair, who had let it slip that they were in Hogwarts. Unless he stalked them. Alfred shuddered at the thought.

"Bugger ooooof!"

Alfred looked up just as Tino ducked Matthias's sloppy hand as he tried to swing it, causing Berwald to glare at Matthias, throw the duvet off. Pick him up and them drop him, "Argh! THE -" And then have Lukas slap a hand over his mouth again.

It was hard not to laugh.

It was even harder not to laugh when a small toad bounched its way onto Matthias's head, even Harry and Ron started sniggering, until Hermione blurted, "Trevor!"

Matthew glanced up as the name, then looked at the toad, remembering the first time they had seen Harry and Ron, who were looking for a toad…

Peter got to his feet as Trevor jumped off, turning from the bedrooms and down into the common room, "Don't!" Lukas hissed as Peter gave chase. But it was Peter. So it was no use.

They all exchanged glances before running after them, pausing in the common room as they caught sight of Alastair, one eye closed in guilt as he stared at the chair,

"Alastair! You shouldn't be here yet!"

"Neither should you." Everyone except Alastair jumped in surprise at the new voice, everyone cringing as Neville appeared from behind the chair, Trevor in his dressing gown pocket. He stared at them all, "You're sneaking out again aren't you?"

"Hahaha~! The hero doesn't sneak!"

"You can't" Neville protested, manoeuvring himself so he blocked the way to the door, much to Alastair's annoyance, "You'll get more points taken from Gryffindor!"

"You don't understand," Tino said gently, "This is really important."

"I won't let you!" Neville cried, glancing around the room before shakily raising his fists, "I'll fight you!"

"Neville! Don't be an idiot!" Ron exploded,

"I'm not an idiot! I'm standing up too you!"

Alfred groaned, "This is so unheroic, someone other than the hero deal with this!"

Hermione had it covered, pulling out her wand before glancing at Neville apologetically, "I'm really, really sorry about this,"

"What?"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

They all watched as a small smokey stream shot out of Hermione's wand, the second it touched Neville causing his jaw to lock and his arms to snap by his side. He stood completely frozen for a moment, eyes wide, before the group watched very slowly as he tilted sideways, before landed on the floor with thud. Alastair whistled, walking over to Hermione and holding a fist out, "Nice one girl!"

Hermione stared at the fist for a moment, before bumping her own with his rather reluctantly.

"We should go…"

"Do we have the invisibility cloak?" Harry nodded, before wrapping himself, Ron and Hermione in the cloak, watching as Matthew stood back when Tino pulled out his own wand before muttering something nobody else heard. In a flash, everyone but Lukas and Matthew had vanished in thin air,

"Woah!"

"What the…?"

"…Did something happen?"

There was a snort, probably Matthias as Tino spoke up, "I turned everyone but Harry, Ron, Hermione, Matthew and Lukas invisible. Though we can still see ourselves. I guess you three can't,"

"Awesome!"

"Why _Lukas_?"

Lukas smirked a little uncharacteristically before closing his palms together in a prayer-like position. Silence followed as a small jet of icy blue tendrils began wrapping it's way around Lukas's arms, before slowly building and turning into a more greyish colour. They began to shift until they began to form runes, spinning around Lukas before fading away.

There was silence.

"What the -"

"You can see me. Others can't." Lukas said quickly and Matthias suddenly blurted out,

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU!"

Lukas glared at the direction Matthias's voice had come from, "We're talking about this later."

Alfred sniggered, receiving a glare from…someone. Probably Iceland.

"Let's just move out…" Matthew sighed and the others agreed, walking out of the door, whispering apologies to Neville as they stepped over his frozen body, only his eyes darting around wildly.

"Now~" Peter said cheerfully, hands most likely on his hips with a very triumphant glare, "Let's go kick some dog butt!"

"One flaw with ye' little plan there," Alastair said, "It's not the dog we hav' to worry about…"

"…Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol"

"No Beeee- Let me reprahse that," Alastair muttered as Hermione caught sight of Lukas glaring at what was probably him, "No little Natalia to ave you now, huh Ivan?"

It was at that moment there was a very cold chill in the air and echoes began bouncing off the walls, "Marrymemarrymemarryme…"

"Ok, time to move!"

* * *

When they reached the third corridor, the first thing the invisible nations noticed was the sound of soft, sweet music filling the air. Unfortunately, that was a bad thing as they opened the door, all catching sight of a golden harp in the corner, playing itself as the three headed dog lay peacefully.

"…So…I guess Snape was here first right?"

"Hahaha - Wait the villain is ahead of us…"

"Idiots." Hermione muttered as the invisibility cloak fell off the trio's shoulders, just as the invisibility spell wore off the group of nations, leaving them all blinking in surprise, "What just happened?"

"The spell wore off…"

"Which one…?" Matthew asked, though it was ignored as they all crowded around the trapdoor, currently sealed off by one of Fluffy's paws.

"We have to move this,"

Alfred laughed a little nervously, "Haha, well, you guys sort that out and I'll heroically protect you!"

"…So you're being our backup?"

"No!"

They watched as Berwald and Ivan began to gently push Fluffy's paw away from the trapdoor, a very big silence filling the area. They glanced at each over as they unlatched the trapdoor and opened it, staring into the dark abyss that awaited them, "…Is that safe?"

"Um…Guys?"

"I don't know, how about one of us goes first?"

"Guys?"

"Hahahaha~ Ew! Ivan, what's that on your shoulder?"

"Guys!"

Everyone turned to Ivan, who had some very sloppy substance dripping from his tanned coat. Slowly looking up, they realised that the harp was no longer playing and that fluffy was wide away and snarling.

"Everyone jump in!" There was no time for hesitation as Peter shoved everyone down the hole, allowing a short moment to laugh at their screams before jumping in himself, just as Fluffy's teeth snapped at the area they had been stood before.

Matthew found it ironic darkness was becoming his best friend.

* * *

**A/N: SO SEALAND HAS APPEARED! THANK YOU BRAIN FOR THAT! Just too warn you now, the next scene will be nothing like the place in the book or the movies. The mirror will still be there and all but...Well...You'll see. So will the two nations I was talking about~**

**50 FOLLOWS! YOU GUYS ARE EPIC, I MADE THIS CHAPTER SUPER LONG AND LET LUKAS AND TINO USE MAGIC TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW!**

**So...There's only going to be like, 3 chapters left...And then I have to come up with a sequel. Oh god xDD Im sorry for not updating much but hey...You have this chapter!**

**So, next chapter is a confrontation, the appearance of two more nations, alot of magic, my own plot appearing as well as a bit of fluff. All Im saying.**

**Adios!**


	18. Chaotic Battles

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 18**

"Ouch!"

Everyone looked up to glare at Matthias, who was sat on a dark stoned floor, rubbing his bottom and looking rather pitiful, "That hurt!"

Harry surveyed everyone, they were all sat down in scattered places, despite the fact that Tino had gotten up to help Peter, "Is everyone ok?"

"I think so…Mattie?"

Everyone turned to Matthew, who was staring straight ahead of them, following his gaze, they all turned to the black stone walls, coated with dust and cobwebs, flawed only by a beautiful yet cracked mirror. They then surveyed the ceiling, a silver chandelier hanging, each candle that clung onto the silver were shining brightly.

There was a meow behind them.

Everyone turned to see the Scottish fold from earlier, Alastair stared at it for a few moments, "Ye' know…That looks really famili -"

"EVERYONE DUCK!"

Everyone, despite themselves instantly flew to the ground, just as a jet of black energy whizzed at them and straight at the cat, enveloping it in smoke.

There was a long pause when the smoke cleared.

"Ah, hello~ Become one with mother Russia, da?"

"Ah, no."

"YOU WERE THE CAT! THIS WHOLE BLOODY TIME!"

"Shut up you git." Came a British accent, from none other than the personification of England, whose mysterious green eyes were shining mischievously under the mop of blonde hair, failing to hide some rather bushy eyebrows, "After all, we have a fight to go through."

"What?"

England suddenly pulled out a deep brown wand, flicking it so a stream of green smoke swirled out it, just as all the candles went out. Everybody began to back up towards the centre, "Take your wands out. _Now_."

There were no questions as everyone pulled out their wands.

"Um…Iggy?"

"It's Arthur, not Iggy and yes?"

"What are we fighting."

There was a large snarl from behind them, "That."

"Lumos!" Everyone looked at Alastiar, whose wand was glowing with a pale light at the tip, highlighting the large fangs of a very large wolf. After a few moments, it was revealed the wolf actually had wings. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE!?"

"Just shut up and attack it!"

They obeyed, instantly backing away from the wolf as Matthew pointed his wand to the candles, lighting them up almost instantly as the wolf pounced, "Flipendo!"

Matthew looked up just as blue rays smashed into the wolf, knocking it back with a wince and a growl. Wide eyes spotted Alfred, whose wand was pointing at the spot the wolf had been. There was no need for words.

"Stupefy!" The two brothers looked up just as a smaller ray of light shot out of Peter's wand, but instead of hitting the wolf, it was enveloped in a dark void, leaving the others helpless as the wolf jumped through the small void, bursting it and heading straight for Peter.

"Incendio!"

There was silence as the wolf winced, a fire flickering out after it had scorched it's dark fur, amber eyes gleaming viciously. Something white and transparent suddenly wrapped itself around the wolf, causing it to yelp in alarm as it was lifted into the air. Failing to bring out it's wings in order to escape, the wolf was flung into the wall. Snarling, it lifted it's head, one amber eye closed as blood dripped from it's eyelid. It stared at Matthew.

"Matthew? Matthew!"

There was no answer as Matthew's eyes went wide, everyone helpless as a dark purple smoke began forming around his hands before it began to take shape of a bow, which Matthew had loaded in seconds, "Avis incendio!"

They all watched as, when the arrow began heading straight towards the wolf, a small bird came out from the tip, steering left as it caught into flames, screeching as it did. Causing the wolf to whimper,

"Wow, that's so awesome!"

"We can combine spells?"

"That's impossible!" Hermione exclaimed as a jet of violet shot out of her wand and the wolf whimpered.

It was then it turned onto the Nordics, who had re-gathered into their little group. Lukas was panting as the transparent troll struggled to support him and Tino was attempting to help him. Emil turned at the right time to see the wolf spit out a jet of water, causing Alfred to yell, "The hell is that?!"

"Shut up you git!"

There was a gasp as Emil pointed his wand at one of the stands of armour, causing a shield to dart over to them, covering them all and then yelling "Impervius!"

It was just in time, as the water hit the shield next second, causing it to clang as Berwald looked up and pointed his wand at the water, turning it into ice which Alastair smashed with a jet of green moment later.

"Make them stop!"

"Mattie? Its not real, listen to me!"

The others looked up, eye widening as they saw Alfred holding Matthew's wrists as he knelt on the floor, eyes scrunched closed as he trembled. Behind them, the wolf was approaching causing Arthur to point his wand and yell, "Perfecticus Totalus!"

The wolf froze where it was as Alfred looked up, swearing under his breath as he stood in front of his brother.

There wasn't really any need as a large axe went through the wolf's head, however, instead of blood, large black mist came swirling out before fading away, just as Alfred felt his brother go limp in his arms. There was a long pause,

"What just happened?"

"Who are you?"

Arthur turned his attention to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who was eyeing them all with curiosity and wariness. Arthur bowed, just like the Nordics had to Draco, but less mockingly, "Arthur Kirkland, at your service. Oof!"

Arthur was cut off as Alastair tackled him to the floor, revealing the fact that England was shorter than Alastair, probably able to pass off as slightly younger than Matthew, "Don't you EVER do that again! Do you know how worried we were?! Did you not think about the fae!?"

"I didn't have a choice, now get off me!"

Alastair obeyed, watching as Arthur rubbed in head, before looking up to meet Alfred's gaze. With a sigh, Arthur stood up and slowly walked over to Alfred, taking in the sight of Matthew in Alfred's arms. He then did something nobody really expected.

He hugged them.

It didn't last very long, but Alfred was grinning by the end even when Arthur looked up at the others and spat out, "You tell anyone and I'll deny it and then kill you in your sleep!"

"No need to deny it~" Matthias sang, holding out a phone that was obviously recording, though it was quickly hidden by the large axe as a jet of green went straight his way. With a cry of alarm as the jet hit his axe, Matthias struggled to dig his feet into the stone as the axe began moving to the wall, though Berwald had quickly removed the spell before Matthias hit the wall.

"So Artie -"

"Not now. Later. Alfred, I want you to take Matthew to the hospital wing while Matthias takes Lukas -"

"Wait, what?"

"And Peter. Ivan, Alastair, Emil, Tino and Berwald, you can come with me and Hermione, Ron and Harry."

There were nods of agreement as Matthias re-joined the group to pick up Lukas. The rest watched as Arthur pulled out a small, golden plate that had carvings of runes and lions on them. He walked over to a large, green door and placed it neatly in a small hole Alfred had never noticed before. It glowed slightly, before there was a click and Arthur turned to them all,

"This door is very important so, once we've dealt with whoever is behind it, I'll explain what it will do later."

"What it will do…?"

"I was a cat for a reason. Alfred, while you're up there, send word for Dumbledore ok?"

Alfred nodded as he manoeuvred Matthew into his arms, and they all turned as Alastair placed a hand on the wall, causing it to glow and open into a small portal. Just before they entered and parted, Arthur called out,

"Alfred?"

He didn't need to know Alfred had stopped, "Please…Keep him safe."

* * *

**A/N: THEY FOUND ENGLAND! WOO! AND THERE WAS A FIGHT WITH A WOLF WITH WINGS! I couldn't resist I'm sorry xD**

***glomps everyone* This is like, so close to the end that I'm like, overwhelmed by everyone's reviewing. I still have to come up with a sequel thogh, which will involve more nations, more of my plot and lots more chaos. I can guarentee it! Anyways, one more nation is going to appear in the next scene~ anyone guess who it is? Can anyone guess why England was a cat~? Can anyone tell me what they thoguht of this chapter and the wolf fight? There'll be alot more fights probably...**

**~ Hasta luego!**


	19. Snake-Bastard Confrontations

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 19**

There was a short pause as the remaining people in the room took a moment to digest what just happened.

"So…Wolves have wings now?"

Everyone turned to glare at Ron in disbelief before Alastair turned to the dark behind them and whistled,

"Never noticed that before…"

"Ha! So much for your territory."

Alastair glared at Arthur, "Fuck you. I'm telling Dylan!"

"And then what? We get turned into fairies?"

"Oh don't piss off the fae Arthur, don't piss off the fae…"

"Ahem~" The brothers looked up from their argument….thing, to see Ivan looking at them with slight amusement, "We don't use foul language in front of children, da?"

Alastair and Arthur then looked sheepishly at Hermione, Ron and Harry.

Emil, however, merely rolled his eyes at them, walking calmly over to the door and tapping it with his wand. Everyone looked up as, instead of swinging open, the centre of the carvings began to glow in different directions, like water following it's path. A small picture of the frame of the mirror Harry knew too well appeared, before the door began to split from the centre, revealing stairs that led downwards, lit only by flickering candles, they all looked at each over,

"Time to go, da?"

They nodded, before walking down the stairs silently, though they all paused when they heard Alastair's sharp gasp when the stairs ended. For in the centre of the dimly lit room, wasn't Snape, nor Voldemort. But someone else.

And he wasn't alone.

"Ve~! Ciao guys!"

Alastair threw his hands up in defeat, "WHY!? WHY ARE YOU ALL FINDING WAYS TO GET IN HERE!? I'M GOING TO VASH FOR HIS WEIRD BARRIER THING -"

He was cut off when Ivan whacked the back of his head and the Italian in front of them frowned in confusion. Harry, however, was more concerned about the person beside the Italian. Professor Quirrel,

"Quirrel? How are you - I thought -"

Quirrel simply stared at them with amusement, "You are an odd bunch, aren't you?" He asked coldly and Arthur noticed the firm grip on the personification of the northern half of Italy's blue military suit. Figures, "Did you think it was Snape? He does seem the type…after all, who would suspect p-p-poor, s-stuttering q-quirrel?"

"Ve~? Guys, what does he mean?"

Arthur groaned, though it was ignored as Quirrel spun Italy around to face the mirror, "Tell me, what do you see?"

There was a confused pause, with Alastair grinning his head off before…

"PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

And Alastair burst into laughter.

Quirrel frowned at Italy, before grabbing the collar of his military suit and thrusting the Italian towards Arthur, who helped him keep his balance. There was a snarl as they all looked back at Quirrel,

"Nevermind. I don't need him now that you're here. Harry Potter." The name was spat like venom and Arthur was standing protectively in front of the raven-haired boy.

"You stay away from him!"

"I'm afraid I can't promise that." There was a moment before an invisible 'wall' threw Arthur out of the way and everyone except Harry took a step backwards. With a yell of surprise, Harry flung himself towards the mirror as a crackle told him a fire now barred his way to the exit.

"Kolkolkolkolkol…"

"HEY! No fair!"

"Life's not fair." Quirrel simply replied, before shoving Harry in front of the mirror, "I trust you know what I want. Now, how do I get it?"

"By letting us kick your ass!"

"That defeats the objective…Scocie."

Alastair paled rather comically at the whispery voice, but Arthur was reacting faster than the others,

"Santo Rita Meeta Meta, Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin, Jack Latoya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer. Santo Rita Meeta Meta, Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin, Jack Latoya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer, now I summon you from the depths of hell, show yourself!"

Ivan stared at Arthur, "I'm already here, da?"

Well…At least even Ivan was surprised as they all heard a shriek, looking over the fire to see a very crimson hilted dagger wedged into Quirrel's turban.

"What is this!?"

A flash of blue behind the mirror told Ivan everything he needed, proceeding to hide at the back of the group as a little girl appeared. A dress of blue matching her very dark and narrowed eyes. The personification of Belarus looked very pissed indeed.

"You threatened big brother."

Quirrel stared in surprise, blurting out, "I haven't even hurt him!"

"You separated us…How can we become one if he's chasing around you? You will die and then he will marrymemarrymemarryme…"

There was a flash of white and Belarus was gone, leaving everyone to stare at Emil and Arthur,

"YOU SUMMONED BELARUS, WHY!?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the statement, though a flash of dark magic shut them all up, deciding to watch from behind the fire, except Italy,

"Ve~ The mirror of Erised!"

"…How do you know about that?"

"It says so on the gold….thing…"

Alastair groaned as Quirrel choose to ignore them.

"So, Harry. What do you see?"

Arthur prayed Harry would make something up,

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore…I've just won the house cup!"

Thank Nayru for that.

"…Idiotic, why did I trust this!? Master, what do I do?"

Alastair and Arthur shared a concerned look as they noted Ivan bringing out a lead pipe out of the corner of their eyes.

"He lies…Let me talk to him…"

"No master, you are_ -"_

There was a stream of orange energy that cut through the flames, whacking Quirrel into the mirror as Harry raced for the group, most of which was staring at Italy with surprise,

"Ve~"

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know what I even did!"

There was a yelp as the flames grew higher, forcing Harry to clutch the stone in his pocket tightly as he stayed determined to keep a promise to his reflection, though that was briefly out of his mind when he saw the face staring back at him, from the growl behind him, the others could see it too.

"Voldemort you son of a bitch!"

At the back of Quirrel's head was a face, holding some snake like features, such as the slit for a nose and the dark, lifeless eyes.

"Hello…Harry Potter."

"…Maybe it was a smarter idea to let Natalia stay?"

"Oh trust me, she'll come back. Soon"

The face just ignored the group behind Harry.

"See what I've become? A mere shadow, mere vapour. Powerless without something to feed off…All because of a little boy…But once I have the elixir. Now…Why don't you give me the stone?"

"No!"

"So foolish…Tell me Harry, do you want your parent's death to be in vain? I can make you great, make it worth it. They died begging for mercy you know…"

"You liar!"

"Ah…How I admire courage…Give me the stone, so that your mother's death wasn't in vain,"

"Never!"

"GET HIM!"

The fires turned black as they jolted, the group yelling in surprise as suddenly all of their vision of the scene had gone, "I'll kill everyone of you!"

"WHITE FLAG! I SURRENDER, DON'T KILL ME!"

"Veneziano, shut up!"

Harry looked rather desperate as the fire suddenly went out, before relighting behind the group, leaving them all trapped. And surrounded.

Bang!

"Lasciate mio fratello solo bastardo!"

Italy looked up, "Ve~?"

Everyone, including Quirrel, turned at the sound of the gunshot and were met with the sight of Romano - the personification of the southern half of Italy - blowing smoke from the top of the gun he was holding. His hazel eyes, with olive flecks were narrowed with distaste,

"Trust me snake bastard. I'm not in the mood to deal with you…"

"FRATELLO!"

Romano looked up at the sound of his brother's voice. And groaned when he saw him waving his white flag, "I swear to -"

"ARGH!"

Everyone spun to face Quirrel, who was clutching his hand as he backed away from Harry, who stumbled into Arthur. There was the sound of Voldemort's yelling, but to Harry, he couldn't hear it above the blinding pain in his head that was currently causing an argument. Or two.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"Long story. Arthur help me!"

"It's not our job to interfere with this!"

"Fucking hell, you're being stupid!"

"Romano, do something!"

"What!? Why!?"

As Quirrel lunged again, Harry reached out on instinct, grabbing Quirrel's face and holding on tightly, the result was a screaming Quirrel who struggled against him, face freezing over as it turned into a stone like substance,

"Holy…"

There was a growl and footsteps, then a fizzle as the fire went out. Everyone turned to the door to see a very surprised looking Dumbledore,

"You'll pay for this!"

Romano looked up at Quirrel, who was ever so slowly crumbling to dust, leaving behind a trail of grey smoke that hissed at them,

"What the fuck can you do bastard?"

Alastair glared at Romano, who didn't take any notice as the grey smoke began to grow. Italy was behind Ivan almost instantly, with his white flag as the room suddenly began to echo with words

"Accipite eum ad suum exhibito, metus!"

Arms raised to shield their eyes as lightning began to spurt from the mirror. It wasn't even showing indications of ending before darkness was suddenly invading their minds.

And dragging them away.

* * *

**A/N: ... I'm not sure I want to look at this again. Three nations appear! Italy, Belarus and Romano. Thanks brain for gonig completely off track... Ah well, if anyone got the reference that is in there (ITs /not/ a Hetalia reference) Then I will love you forever...And ever...**

**BEFORE I TURN INTO BELARUS Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews, this is partly why this chapter is a bit long and has three nations! However, updates for this MAAAY be slower because, I may have watched Rise of the guardians. I may have fallen in love with it. Aaand I may be writing a fanfiction for it. Involving magic. What can I say? I love magic too much! Anyway, next chapter should be the last chapter which...Well you'll find out. Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**~ Alla Prossima!**


	20. The End of The Beginning

**Swish and Flick**

**Chapter 20**

Arthur Kirkland sighed as he buried his head in his arms, which were resting on a bedside table in the hospital wing, hiding from the blindingly white walls and the sight of his injured friends,

"You don't blame yourself do you?"

Arthur looked up, blinking in mild surprise as Albus Dumbledore pulled up a chair and sat opposite him, turning to the beds in which the nations and the golden trio lay. The only ones who were conscious were Alfred, who had gone to distract Peter and Matthias, who was sat by the window near the back of the room, looking at Arthur while risking glances at his 'family' every so often.

"They got hurt."

"But it wasn't your doing."

There was a pause as Arthur sighed again, leaning back into his chair and looking at Dumbledore less like the child he appeared to be, "There's still no sign of Romano?"

"I'm afraid not. It appears that Voldemort wanted something with him,"

"It'd be hard." Arthur pointed out, receiving a raised eyebrow, "The spell. It was meant to take us all to our darkest fears."

"And why is that so bad?"

Yet another sigh and a risked glance at Matthias, who was looking at them curiously, "…He's like me."

Matthias's curious stare turned into a shocked glare as Dumbledore's expression turned grim, "He is?"

Arthur nodded, before gesturing to the bed where North Italy lay, oblivious to his brother's disappearance, "The two of them are Italy."

They both pretended not to hear Matthias's gasp as Dumbledore mused, "Ah yes. The north and the south. This is the north personification, yes?"

"Indeed." It seemed realisation set in as Arthur face-planted the table, "Spain is going to kill me…"

"Ah yes, the South was raised by Spain was he not?"

"Yes, and I don't want to deal with Feliciano. I'd rather leave that to Ludwig…"

"Ludwig?"

"Germany."

It was then Arthur felt something whack the back of his head, causing him to look up and meet a certain Dane's very furious gaze, "He knows?!"

"Yes, he knows. So does the school. Not the people before you freak, the building."

"He knows and you didn't tell us?! What if he tries to kill us!?"

"I've known him a long time Denmark."

"That's it. I'm getting Scotland to murder you."

"Don't you think Alastair would know Dumbledore knows as well?"

"Don't make me get my axe…"

Dumbledore merely watched the two nations with a raised eyebrow, before deciding to break up the fight, "Ah. The personification of Denmark."

Matthias looked up at that, "…Yes?"

"I take it your…Friends are close to you?"

A glare, "Yes."

"Are they like you?"

"We're not some kind of monster. But yes."

"There're the Nordics." Arthur butted in, earning himself a glare.

It was then the door was flung open, and a very disturbed looking American walked in, a bouncing Sealand behind him.

"Bloody hell America what on -"

A piece of paper was flung into his hands.

"What is that?"

"Read it."

Frowning, Arthur took a look at the piece of paper.

_Hello, Hello!_

_Let's play a game!_

_Seen as one plan failed_

_This shan't be the same._

_A different side_

_I'm sure you all have,_

_Animal or Human,_

_Seeing good or bad._

_So how about we bring,_

_Your friends into this fun_

_And hope you don't scream,_

_Because then I'll have won._

_So let us begin,_

_This very fun game_

_And hope your other sides_

_Are easy to tame._

"What, the heck?" Matthias blurted, having to have look over Arthur's shoulder to look at it, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means." Came a voice from behind them, causing them to all turn to Alastair, who was leaning against the wall and out of his bed, "That we are going to have a lot of fun."

Arthur glared, "Yes, because being a cat is so much fun."

Alastair laughed, "We won't all be cats. Some of us might even stay human." A frown formed on his face, "I better not turn into a girl.."

Matthias laughed at that. Alfred brightened up,

"I'd get turned into a hero!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, before turning to Dumbledore, "Did you get the memory spell sorted?"

"What memory spell?"

"Indeed I did Arthur, do not worry."

Alastair frowned, "Now hang on a minute, how come I wasn't told of this?"

"Because you were unconscious you idiot."

Alastair frowned, "So…Why are we tampering with their memories?"

"Because, we are nations and they are humans."

"And?"

"And it's not our job to mess with destiny."

Alfred snorted, "Destiny?"

"If you want Voldemort to terrorise your country, fine be me."

Alfred pouted, but didn't say anything else.

"I suppose, if this is going to work, everyone will have to be awake?" Dumbledore mused.

"Ha, don't worry. We're faster healers, we'll be awake before Harry, Ron and Hermione."

As if to prove his point, Matthias was by Lukas's side almost instantly as he stirred. Alastair had looked over, before deciding to help as Arthur walked over to Matthew. With Peter rushing over to Berwald and Tino, Alastair quickly but reluctantly walked over to Italy, "Ve~ What happened?"

"My head hurts."

"Where's fratello?"

Alastair frowned, sitting next to Feliciano, "Well…You see. When Voldemort cast that spell, it may have -I mean he -"

"You don't know where he is, do you?"

Alastair slowly shook his head, surprised when Italy reached over and picked up the phone.

It was seconds later everyone was staring at them as someone begin shouting through the phone,

"ENGLAND AND SCOTLAND! WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE TO ROMANO?!"

"Um…Spain…"

"PORCHE IS HE MISSING?! WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHEN YOU FOUND HIM!?"

"It wasn't exactly easy…"

"I'M COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW, YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANATION AND ROMANO WAITING FOR ME."

There was a flat sound as Spain hung up, leaving Italy feeling safe enough to put the phone on his lap.

"Well, you two." They all looked at Denmark, who looked rather smug, "Looks like it's not my axe you'll be worrying about."

Arthur and Alastair glared at him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your discussion." Once again, all eyes turned to a rather amused looking Dumbledore, "But I believe you have lessons to go to. And nations to avoid."

"What abut those three?"

"They will be fine. You do not need to worry, I think you should however, turn your concerns to finding your friend."

There were reluctant nods as the nations were helped out of their beds, but as Matthew looked up out of the window, he saw all the signs of a peaceful life, as if Voldemort hadn't appeared and Romano had never gone missing.

But something very bad was going to happen.

Alfred, who had sensed his brother's discomfort, leaned over, "Don't worry Mattie, the hero will save you."

Matthew didn't say anything, because as he looked at the small group of nations they had at the moment, there was one thing he could be sure of.

Even if trouble was coming, they'd fight.

* * *

**A/N: Finallyyyyyyy! My brain decided it was going to die on me, IM SO SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU WAITING! Anyway, for those who don't understand. When Harry, Ron and Hermione wake up, they won't remember the other nations being with them. they will believe that the events in the harry Potter book were what happened, so that the nations don't get too caught up with tracking Voldemort down, because that's the least of their worries. However, Voldemort seems to have taken a liking to the nations...**

**SO! My plot is growing thicker, Romano is missing. spain is going to come and kill everyone in a rampage xD and everyone knows trouble is coming. Dumbledore knows about the nations and they're preparing for a fight. Now I shall go and start writing the sequel...Oh my god TTATT It's even worse because I'm back at school soon *sobs***

**Anyway, thank you everyone for reading this story, I hope you all will go view the sequel when it's up. I have yet to think of a name of it...But anyway, I feel like, since everyone else has done them, that I'd save the shoutouts for last :3**

**Crimson Puppetmaster -**** Thank you SO SO SOOOO MUCH for correcting my grammar mistakes, for getting a few of my references and for being there for me when my brain was dying! I'm so glad to have you as a friend for this and for making me laugh while we spoke to eachover :3**

**Zantetsuken Reverse - ****THANK YOU for being there as well and for your reviews that made me laugh :') you were always there and reviewing the chaptes and for that I am very grateful~**

**Akumu Lee Crimson - ****Ah, the one who I got to love Russia as a friend, I'll admit you're first review on chapter 1 had me a bit panicy, but it seems that I have pleased you as I have gone through with this story. *bows***

**The Academy of Sassy Gay Cosplay - ****This is not one person. This is a group of people, I think you know who you are xD. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for giving me the moivation to continue this story when my brain died and for supporting me and always keeping a watch for the newest chapter~ I owe you guys so much~**

**Tasolae - ****I love how you got my little edits, such as the wands and then my own plot, you're ideas when it came to adding nations really helped me as well, so thank you~**

**Guest - ****To all of these, thank you so much for your little reviews, I really appreciate you took the time to review this story so thank you~**

**Now that that is done, it is time to move onto the sequel~**

**Hasta Luego~!**


	21. Sequel is Up

Hello~! Rie/Rose here

This isn't some epilouge or extra chapter, ut a notice to ay the sequel is up!

It's called 'Ancient Incantations' and you can see it here:

s/8873561/1/Ancient-Incantations

Thank you everyone for all of your support~!


End file.
